


Wiles

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, creepyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: A continuous string of moments that affects Sansa's life and in particularly the catalyst being Petyr Baelish.





	1. The Holidays

Part 1: The Holidays

The first time Sansa heard the name Petyr Baelish it was Christmas and she was fifth teen. She was helping her mother Catelyn, prepare the turkey for the holiday feast. It was a family tradition, Arya was forced to help cut celery for the stuffing, while Robb and Jon peeled potatoes at the breakfast table. Her mother had just got off the phone, a little anxious but overall pleased.

"What's the matter mother?" Arya asked noticing her mother's worried expression.

"Oh, just got off the phone with your Aunt Lysa, your cousin Robert, and her new husband will be joining us for dinner," she said as she began washing her hands under the sink. "Here Sansa darling you're taking too long," and with that she pulled the turkey from Sansa's grasp and started pulling out the innards of the turkey. "So we'll have a few more extra guest," she said pulling the innards hastily.

"It's been a while since we've seen Aunt Lysa and Robert," Sansa noted as she began to wash her hands.

"Yes but I'm more surprised to found out who she married," she said her eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Who?!" Arya asked excited. Her mother smiled.

"A childhood friend, Petyr Baelish," she said almost as if she was surprised herself.

"Who's that?" Arya continue probing.

"Oh he was just a childhood friend, more like a foster boy, a brother, he had a bit of crush on me when we were younger," she said with a small chuckle.

"Eww," Arya let out and Sansa smirked as Arya took the words right out of her mouth.

"If he had a crush on you why'd he marry Aunt Lysa?" Arya asked. Their mother shrugged and shook her head.

"Who knows but enough about that, as soon as I get this turkey in the oven I need to go Christmas shopping for three more gifts. Would you ladies want to come?" she suddenly invited.

"Yeah!" Arya shouted.

"Good, how about you Sansa?" Catelyn asked, Sansa shrugged.

"I don't know," Sansa let out.

"That's fine you can make sure your brothers finish peeling the potatoes and start on the stuffing," she said as she washed her hands once again. Sansa pursed her lips, she should have went after all.

"Fine," Sansa said defeated.

Later that day, Sansa was in her room reading when she heard the doorbell ring followed by the sound of dogs barking. Her eyes lifted from the book as the doorbell rang again.

"Is someone going to get that?" Sansa yelled but no one replied. She knew her father, Robb, and Jon were out cutting wood for the fireplace. Bran and Rickon were probably playing videogames so loudly they probably didn't hear the doorbell ring, and Arya and her mother who knows. Sansa looked back down at her book and as soon as she started reading the doorbell rang once more.

"Damn it get the door!" she yelled, Sansa placed her bookmark in her book and let out a frustrated growl. It was the holidays she was allowed to be a lazy teenager. She got up and slowly made her way towards the door. "Come on Lady," she said to her dog that was sleeping nearby. Lady silently followed behind her. Though halfway down the hallway she could hear her mother open the door and let out a loud yell. Sansa perked a brow as she continued to see what the commotion was about. She began walking down the half circular staircase to see her mother embracing her aunt. Soon Bran and Rickon were there as well. Her mother then looked down at young Robert and cupped his cheeks.

"Look at you, how much you've grown!" she said happily. Sansa stopped to stare at the scene, she watched as Aunt Lysa, Robert, and older gentleman walk through the door. "Petyr! It's been so long!" her mother said and embraced the man in a hug. Sansa's watched as the man hugged her mother back. So this was the man that had a crush on her mother? This was the Aunt Lysa's new husband. The man suddenly let go of her mother and looked up her direction, as if he had heard her thoughts out loud. Sansa turned pale as she made eye contact with the man that was now her _Uncle_. He had dark black hair that was greying near the temples, his face had fine lines, signs of aging. He looked up at her and released a small smile. Sansa's lips parted as she felt a shiver tingle down her spine. "Petyr I've seen you noticed my eldest daughter, Sansa," Catelyn said proudly looking up at Sansa, forcing both Petyr and Sansa to break eye contact as they both looked back at Catelyn. "Sansa come down and meet your Aunt and cousin," she said with wave of her hand. "Lysa, you remember Bran and Rickon," Catelyn introduced stepping out of the way. Sansa finally finished making her way down stairs and forced herself to smile. "Why don't you take young Robert with you, teach him how to play your videogames," she said to Bran. Bran nodded and off the three of them went.

"Do you like Mario Kart?" Rickon asked Robert as they led him towards the game room.

"Boys," Lysa said happily.

"Oh Lysa it's been so long… and Petyr, I'm so happy for you both, come on follow me towards the kitchen let's have a drink," Catelyn said leading her guest toward the kitchen, leaving Sansa behind.

It wasn't till dinner when the family gathered around the formal dining room that they were altogether once again. Her father sat on one end of the table while their mother on the other. Robb and Jon, sat on opposites sides of their father Ned, then Bran sat next to Robb and Arya next to Jon, Sansa sat next to Arya and Robert sat in front of her. Rickon sat toward her left and Aunt Lysa and Petyr sat diagonally across from Sansa.

"Pass the rolls, please," Arya asked and Jon obliged with a smile, reaching for the rolls when Cat made a face towards Ned.

"Enough, you two you know we say grace first before holidays meals," Ned said smacking Jon's hand away from the rolls. Robb laughed as Jon made a face. Everyone clasped their hands together and looked down.

"Grace, okay let's eat!" Arya said aloud and all the boys started laughing.

"Arya!" Catelyn scolded and even Ned and Sansa had to muffle a giggle. Her father winked at Arya before clearing his throat.

"Dear Lord, we come together on this most sacred day, to feast in your honor for the grace you shed upon this family, the Starks and Baelish's we only ask that you continue to shine your grace for futures to come, Amen," he said and everyone followed with their own Amen. Not long after the family started digging in. Soon dinner was over and Aunt Lysa helped their mother with the dishes while discussing future Christmas' to come. Sansa found herself in the living room pouring herself a glass of wine while admiring the 20 foot tall tree, as she did every years since she was a child.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," a voice came from behind. Sansa turned around and realized that her new uncle was behind her. Sansa looked down at her tacky Christmas sweater then at her glass of wine and smiled, of course he was talking about the tree.

"Yes it is," she agreed looking at the soft lights sparkle and ornaments shimmer. Christmas was her favorite time of year. Soon Petyr stood next to her looking up at the star at top.

"How tall is it, better yet how did you guys manage to put the star on top?" Petyr asked and Sansa chuckled.

"Usually you put the star on first but this year we forgot so we had to use a ladder, quite funny actually, father and Jon almost knocked down the tree," she said with a smile. Petyr looked down at her and grinned.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked and Sansa blushed a little as she looked up at him. He had piercing grey green eyes. A color she rarely seen before. Sansa looked down at her glass and took a sip.

"I'm allowed to drink during the holidays…in the house… as long as I don't overdo it my parents don't seem to mind that is," she replied. Petyr gave her a devious smirk as with a small scoff.

"Don't worry sweetling, you're secret is safe with me," he said looking back at the tree. _Sweetling_ , no one had ever called her that, yet it made her blush. Suddenly her father, Robb and Bran came in the room holding some eggnog.

"Oh didn't know you were here, I knew I'd find Sansa but I didn't expect to find you here," Ned said as he handed Sansa a cup of eggnog just like had the past few Christmas'. It was little things such as drinking eggnog by the Christmas tree, which reminded her that her father always cared. He took Sansa's wine glass away from her and handed it to Petyr. "Look at this tree, amazing isn't it?" Ned started talking to Robb as he took a step forward. Sansa's eyes widen as she watched peculiarly as Petyr stared at the pink lip mark on her glass left on the rim. He perked a brow and turned the glass with a simple twist of his fingers. He gazed at the glass before drinking at the same spot her lipstick had stained, his grey green eyes, gazing up, focusing on Sansa. She swallowed and stared back, her lips parting releasing a small gasp. Finally he stopped breaking their gaze, smirking, before heading towards the kitchen. Sansa's eyes widen as she blinked a few times looking around to see if anyone else had noticed but to her surprise everyone was admiring the tree. The only one who would have noticed was her dog Lady and she knew, she could not say a thing.

The night continued without a hitch, as Petyr was now at the family piano and was playing Christmas songs for the family to sing along with. He was quite skilled far better than Bran was. Though Sansa couldn't focus on the merriment, her night had been tarnished by a simple action. An action she couldn't quite place or understand, all she knew that it was unsettling and that it awakened something in her. Something devious and impure, an anger rose from her gut. Tarnished this Christmas Eve, tarnished and she knew that that moment would forever be ingrained in her memories.

* * *

The next time she saw her uncle Petyr it was her seventeenth Christmas. Sansa had grown three inches and was starting to accept that she was going to be a tall girl. This year she had been practicing on the piano and had learned two Christmas songs herself. Over all she was excited for the event even if her Aunt Lysa, Robert, and Petyr were coming she didn't care. Robb had his new girlfriend Talisa over and Jon had Ygritte and Sansa was a fan of more the merrier. She got dressed in some leggings and another tacky Holiday sweater, it was a Stark family tradition and this year all the kids had decided to wear the most inappropriate tackiest sweater they could find. So Jon and Ygritte where winning with a pervy snowman duo with carrots sticking out of inappropriate places. Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon had sweaters with giant letters on them, that if arranged right for the picture could probably be sure to piss off their mother. So far she noticed Robb had an F, and Arya a U, it didn't take a genius to guess Bran's and Rickon's letters.

Sansa smiled as she turned on her Christmas sweater that had string tensile, ornaments, and LED lights, that sang holiday tunes. She sat on her armoire getting ready, steadily putting on her make up. It was moments like this, she would all a sudden grow anxious, her nerves already riled up with excitement for the day's events. Her mind was clear and she could still see those grey green eyes, causing her to gain goose bumps. Sansa shook her head and sat up and looked around her room. She saw Lady on her bed sleeping peacefully. Sansa rushed towards her loving companion and laid next to her, embracing her and planting a few kisses into her grey and white fur. She petted her, calming her nerves, as soon as Sansa was starting to drift asleep the doorbell rang. Lady's head shot up immediately along with Sansa's eye lids.

"They're here," she said to herself. "C'mon girl," Sansa took a deep breath, here we go again. This time Sansa was first one there. She opened the door to see a huge pile of presents.

"Oh thank heavens? Could you, maybe…" a familiar voice asked out for help.

"Petyr?" Sansa asked out.

"Yes, it's me I need some help," Sansa was about to help him when suddenly her father appeared and stepped forward to help him instead. "Thank you, Ned!" Petyr said putting on his best smile. Sansa open the door wider and step back. Soon Robert appeared, growing even more than few inches. It looks like he was probably going to be as tall as Bran after all.

"Merry Christmas Sansa," he said with a smile so genuine.

"Merry Christmas, Robert," Sansa replied and smiled back. Soon Aunt Lysa appeared holding even more presents. Sansa decided to make herself useful and help Aunt Lysa.

"Here let me help you with that," Sansa said taking some gifts.

"Oh thank you child," she said handing her some gifts. _Child_ , was she still a child?

Soon after they placed the gifts under the tree they ate at the dinner table. It was a tight fit, with Talisa and Ygritte but Sansa relished it all the same. They made her brothers happy and if they were happy, she was happy. Everyone was happy and in the end that's all she wanted. Jon and Ygritte volunteered to do the dishes, while Mother and Father sat with Aunt Lysa, Petyr, Robb and Talisa at the breakfast table getting drunk off spiked eggnog. Arya was busy taking pictures of the whole event. As if she was hoping to catch someone doing something stupid and hoping to blackmail them later, or maybe her sister was just as sentimental as she was. Soon everyone was buzzed and Robb, Jon, Ygritte, Bran, Robert and Rickon were tossing a football around the house, it was complete chaos as they're mother was constantly yelling for them to be careful. All the while Sansa and Talisa were steadily finishing off a bottle of wine. With the chaos happening Sansa yearned to be alone, even if it was nice getting to know Talisa. With so many people in the house how can anything go wrong? Soon after the bottle was gone, Aunt Lysa and mother were far too drunk to care about anything, instead they sat their, talking about childhood memories and Christmas past, they were especially were fond at poking fun of Uncle Edmure.

Just as everything was going alright, Sansa decided to try some of the spike eggnog.

"What was that? Do you hear that?" Petyr said as he was poured some eggnog for himself. Sansa looked around confused.

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk Uncle Petyr?" she teased as she leaned her shoulder into him. _Why did I do that?_ Sansa thought immediately. She looked up at Petyr who didn't seem to be bothered or hadn't noticed she had leaned in.

"That music, so high pitch but very light sounding," he said as he turned around a bit paranoid. Sansa stood quiet and listened, suddenly she realized her sweater was still on and it was still playing music.

"Oh, that's me! I mean my sweater actually," Sansa said and showed off her tacky sweater proudly. Petyr grinned.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things," he said to her as he looked at her sweater and made a face. "It's hideous," he said with a chuckle and Sansa smiled proudly.

"Is it?" Sansa replied still posing happily.

"Yes it is," Arya said cutting in between them pouring herself some eggnog. Petyr looked down and scoffed.

"What is it with you Stark girls and alcohol?" Petyr asked as both Arya and Sansa shrugged.

"Bugger off," Arya said and walking away. Petyr made a face slightly offended. Suddenly Sansa busted out laughing and walked away. Night was upon them and everyone gathered in the living room. Bran was playing at the piano until it was close to midnight and everyone was more than ready to open their gifts. Soon he left and Sansa decided it was time to show off her new skills. She placed herself at the piano, stretching her fingers, hoping she wasn't as nearly as buzzed as she felt and started playing. Soon Catelyn and Ned started reading out names and handing out gifts. Sansa happily played as she could hear the sounds of wrapping paper being ripped to shreds. Creating a mess the dogs loved and were starting to play around with.

"Arya, Bran dear, let the dogs out will you honey they're making a mess," Catelyn said. Arya and Bran started leading the dogs outside.

"Not bad, did you teach yourself?" she heard Petyr from behind. Sansa shrugged and smiled.

"Unfortunately," Sansa replied.

"Here let me show you some tricks," he said as he sat down next to Sansa on the medium size bench. They're shoulders and arms were practically touching and he radiated a sense of warmth. He watched as Sansa continue to play, focusing on her hands and long fingers. "First off, you have long elegant fingers, but you're bending them too tightly, curling them too much like you're typing on a computer," he said. "Loosen them up, let them extend," he said showing his own. Sansa extended her fingers a bit more as instructed. "Don't be afraid to tilt your hand when necessary," he added.

"Okay," she said and she realized her tempo and flow improved.

"That's right," he said with a smile as he started turning the pages of the book. "Do you know how to read notes, Sansa?" he asked.

"Mostly," she answered honestly.

"Good," he said. "You play from here to here while I play the rest," he said and immediately his hand started moving on the piano at an amazing speed. Sansa's eyes widened in awe as she swallowed realizing he was playing Carol of the Bells. Sansa forced herself stop admiring Petyr's lightning fast hands and looked up at the music sheet and started playing her part of the song. She nervously read the notes and she started along, Petyr waited for her to play before continuing on and by the third line, Sansa got the hang of it and the song was coming out smoothly and sounded spectacular. She could hear Arya and Bran cheer as they entered the room. It was amazing and when Petyr's fingers accidentally brushed against her as they shared the piano, she didn't mind at all, she could feel his concentration, feel the flow of the music, connecting them in song. How he managed to play with one hand and quickly turn the sheet page was beyond her. It was evident that Petyr was either a natural or played the piano regularly. She couldn't help but smile as she could hear her family continue on passing out gifts and opening presents as her and Petyr finally played to a stop. Sansa's fingers stayed on the keys, amazed at the moment she just had, until she felt Petyr's pinky and ring finger brush gently upon hers for a few seconds as the song came to an end. Sansa lifted her head slowly to look at him, though he was already staring intensely at her.

Suddenly people realized the song was over and started clapping. Petyr pulled away as Aunt Lysa made their way over towards them and hugged Petry from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sansa scooted away and stood up, realizing they were sitting so close no one would have been able to notice their fingers touching unless they were standing over them. Sansa swallowed before smiling as Bran walked over to her.

"That was brilliant," he said padding her shoulder.

"Your pile of presents are right here," Rickon shouted out and they were a stack of presents by a chair.

Later that night Sansa couldn't sleep, she was exhausted as it was well past 2 in the morning but it didn't help that she could hear the bed shake in the room next to her and the sounds of Aunt Lysa moaning. Had that woman no shame? It was a house full of people for Christ sake. Her thoughts were on the spectacular moment she had just a couple of hours ago. Then he had to ruin it. Did he really ruin it? She didn't feel scared, she didn't know what she felt actually. It was so quick, his fingers barely rubbed against hers, almost tickling, though the intensity of his stare and the closeness between them, had her heart racing and stomach churning, conflicted. All the while he was banging her aunt. Sansa turned to her side not sure she how she felt about her new Uncle and was she really bothered by him touching her or the fact that he was screwing her aunt this very moment.

* * *

The following Christmas, the Stark tacky sweater contest was officially on hold. As this year they were going to hold a formal party inviting all of their family's friends, including the ones father worked with. This sadden Sansa a bit as she looked through Arya's facebook and browsed through last Christmas' album. They were so many pictures, she had capture the slow progression of their family's alcohol consumption. Sansa laughed as with each passing picture became sillier and sillier, though she lingered at the ones Petyr was in, why she did not know. It wasn't as he affected her life all too much, he didn't wonder into her thoughts too often though he seemed to pop up more during the holidays. Sansa sighed pushing her red hair back confused. It had been a while since she had a man's affection, her last boyfriend Joffrey turned out to be total asshole. He was so horrible, he altered Sansa's perception and trust in boys permanently. Joffrey was a boy, no a child. Sansa used both hands to push her hair back this time, becoming more confused. She had to admit she was actually kind of looking forward to see Uncle Petyr and she knew she would be disappointed if he did not show.

Ned and Catelyn had hired help for the upcoming party, they had a string quartet, a chef, two bartenders, and 6 servers. The house was beyond pack, though it bought a whole new level of excitement. Sansa pulled out a long, dark green, silk dress with two leg slits. The bodice was tight and had wrap around the neck. Sansa thought the dress was fairly appropriate for the event. She started taking off her clothes getting ready when the door slammed open. Sansa quickly covered herself up as Arya walked in wearing a crushed velvet, burgundy dress.

"Do you mind?!" Sansa yelled angrily. Arya scoffed then chuckled.

"It's not like Bran or Robb are in the hallway," Arya said closing the door.

"What do you want?"

"Mom told me to tell you, that Dad invited the Lannisters but he doubt they'll show up but to warn you just in case, the prick shows up," Arya spitted out. Sansa rolled her head and eyes as she continued taking off her clothes, before Arya's eyes widen.

"Why are you wearing those lacey things?" Sansa immediately blushed as she started to quickly slip into her dress.

"What? They're my underwear," she answered simply.

"Yeah but like they're like sexy underwear, women don't wear that shit all the time," Arya teased.

"Well I wanted to feel pretty tonight, okay?" Sansa answered the first half truth that came to mind. Arya made a face before turning to leave the room.

"Whatever," she said opening the door when suddenly Arya was pushed back and her father was on the other side.

"Doesn't anyone knock!?" Sansa yelled out as she rushed to pull up her dress. Her father immediately closed the door leaving Arya in the floor holding her stomach laughing. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Your mother wants to talk to you…both of you," Ned said loudly from the other side.

"Okay!" Sansa yelled back and stared down at Arya who apparently thought the intrusion as hilarious. "Get up and zip me up will you?" Sansa asked turning and Arya lazily got up and made her way to her sisters back and zipped her up.

"Happy?" Arya asked. Sansa turned to face herself in the mirror and smiled.

"For now," she said. Sansa stared at her hair and tilted her head, not sure if she should put it up or leave it down. She soon realized Arya was staring at her too and Sansa frowned. "Not sure what to do with my hair yet," she said.

"Pick it up," Arya said. "In a ponytail," Sansa shook her head at her sister suggestion then laughed. "Maybe," she teased but Arya smiled. "Why don't you find out what Mom wants, I'll be down in a bit," Sansa said and Arya sighed before leaving.

"Fine but not after I tell Jon and Robb what just happened with Pa," she said and closed the door. Sansa made her way to the mirror and started picking upper hair, having a hard time keeping it up, since it was so long. After some pins and hairspray she managed to pin most of it up, letting some strands of hair dangle in which she curled. She was barely working on her makeup when she could hear the string quartet starting to play and she figured the guest were already arriving. She didn't care she just focused on putting on her makeup, while pushing back thoughts of the Lannisters showing up. She heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice. Sansa turned to look at the door growing excited.

"Come in," Sansa said out loud and the door opened. Her friend Jeyne Poole came in smiling with a bright red dress. Sansa smiled as her friend made her way to her bed and sat down.

"You look lovely," Jeyne said with a smile. Sansa stared at her through her armoire mirror and smiled.

"Thanks you too," she said happily before putting on some powder. Jeyne was quiet for a while as she looked around the room.

"Your house looks lovely by the way, I can tell you guys put a lot into decorating it this year," Jeyne started.

"Yeah I know," Sansa replied back feeling compelled to carry on the conversation. "Oh guess what? My sister told me that Dad invited the Lannisters," Sansa blurted making an exaggerated gross face.

"Ughh," Jeyne said rolling her eyes.

"I know right," Sansa said as she stared putting on mascara.

"Oh god, I hope that idiot won't show up," Jeyne added shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Ugh," Sansa let out as she started looking over what shade of lipstick she should wear. Sansa picked up a bright cherry red and a darker blood red and turned around. "Which one?" Sansa asked. Jeyne stared then shrugged.

"They both look nice," she said and Sansa rolled her eyes and turned. She picked the brighter and dabbed her bottom lip with it. Then pulled out the darker one and dabbed a bit of it too, mixing them both before smiling, satisfied with the results. Finally ready Sansa and Jeyne left the room making their way down the half circular staircase into an already crowded first floor. At first Sansa felt overwhelmed by the amount of people that were already there. She could feel her friend Jeyne close in around her probably feeling just as overwhelmed. There had to be about seventy people in the house already.

"This is ridiculous," Jeyne let out and Sansa shrugged.

"Well we'll just find any of our friends and family," Sansa said and made her way through the crowd with Jeyne by her side. Soon Sansa came to realize that she was turning a lot of heads as she maneuvered through the crowd. Finally she ran into Arya by a buffet table who was stuffing her face.

"Arya," Sansa said happy to find a familiar face. Arya quickly try to hide the wine glass she had in her hand but Sansa rolled her eyes.

"You probably shouldn't drink tonight you'll make dad look bad," Sansa scolded and Arya scrunched up her nose.

"I won't get caught," Arya said simply.

"Whatever it's bad enough you look younger than your age," Sansa added exasperated.

"Oh yeah, Mom told me to tell you not to be a prat and to be on your best behavior," Arya said shaking the crumbs off her hands. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"That means you too," Sansa said grabbing Arya's wine glass and chugging the rest.

"Hey!" Arya let out. Sansa stuck out her tongue.

"If you're so sly why don't you get another one," Sansa teased. Arya made a face.

"Fine I will," she said bitterly and stormed off.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jeyne said crossing her arms.

"You don't know Arya, she's not a tattle tale," Sansa said picking at the food at the table. A waiter came up them holding a tray of wineglasses.

"More wine?" he asked casually. Sansa smiled and handed one to her friend Jeyne and another to herself.

"Thank you," she said happily and the waiter walked off toward a couple. Jeyne made a face before taking a sip. "Come on, loosen up," Sansa said as she looked around the room. There were people of all ages, all formally dressed, mingling with one another. Though Sansa continued keeping an eye out for her family. She spotted her mother and father by the entrance greeting a couple who just came in. Sansa decided to leave them be as they were being gracious hosts by greeting everyone who entered. She then decided to mingle as well, everywhere she went Jeyne was with her, as if she was attached to her hip. After thirty minutes she spotted her Aunt Lysa talking to what looked like her Uncle Edmure with a small child, and a young pretty woman. Sansa smiled she hadn't seen Uncle Edmure since years. Sansa realized if Aunt Lysa was here then probably Robert and Petyr were as well. Though Petyr wasn't by Aunt Lysa's side. "My aunt and uncle are here," Sansa said to Jeyne. Though she didn't hear a response back. Sansa turned to see if Jeyne was still with her and noticed her staring across the room at Jon who was sitting holding a glass of beer, moping, since him and Ygritte where on a "break".

"Is that Jon?" Jeyne asked. Sansa smiled.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why is he so sad?" Jeyne asked. Sansa sighed.

"Because he's having relationship problems," Sansa said at that moment a waiter holding wine glasses passed by. Sansa took a glass and handed it to her friend Jeyne. "Here why don't you take this to Jon, cheer him up," Sansa said with a smile. Jeyne looked a bit confused and nervous but took the glass and nodded.

"Okay… well here goes nothing," she said and made her way across the room towards Jon. Sansa gave a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the string quartet and watch them play, listening to the music as she casually sipped from her wine glass.

"Enjoying yourself," she heard a voice from her right and Sansa's heart skipped a beat. She knew whose voice it was as she could suddenly feel his presence. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to tingle. She casually tilted her head towards his direction, her azure eyes eying him indirectly.

"Not really, you?" she asked taking another sip from her glass.

"I'd rather say it's a nice enough soiree," he said as he stood beside her examining the string quartet as well. Sansa smiled.

"A safe enough answer," she replied as she started making her way through the crowd leaving him to himself. She skillfully maneuvered her way through the crowd and even when she wanted to take a look back she didn't dare. She could sense him following her and if he wasn't, it wasn't that much of a loss, she knew he was here. She made it across the house into a back patio where she could feel the cold fresh air across her face. The snow glowed softly with the holiday lights she leaned against the wall and sighed stilling her heart, when she heard the door open again, Petyr came out glancing in her direction pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I take it you want the truth," he said out to her as he stared out the yard as he pulled out a lighter with his other hand and starting lighting the cigarette as he turned to face her. Sansa just hugged herself. He took a long drag and exhaled. "Do you smoke?" he asked suddenly and held out his pack of cigarettes. Sansa glanced down at it for a second before taking a step forward, taking the pack from his hand, pulling one out. She looked at it before placing it to her mouth. He flicked open his zippo lighter and sparked it up taking a step closer to her, he blocked the wind with his other hand holding the flame to the cigarette. It was strange and yet oddly intimate. Sansa didn't smoke but something compelled her to do so. She inhaled long and held the smoke in for a bit and breathed out, so she wouldn't start coughing, glad that she didn't. Petyr turned away putting his lighter and pack of cigarettes back in his pockets. He took another hit from his cigarette and released a loud sigh. "The truth is…Sansa…is that I thrive on chaos," he started again. "A room full of intoxicated people, mingling about, too distracted with themselves to notice anything going on around them," he elaborated. "One might say you can get away with almost anything in an environment like this," he said as he turned to look at her. Sansa's heart turned cold. Why was he telling her this? She took a hit from her cigarette and blew out towards her side with a tilt of her face. She eyed him seriously.

"You say it as if you lived your whole life in this environment," Sansa replied hugging herself even more. Petyr continued to walk up to her as he slowly took off his formal jacket, letting it slide off his arms.

"I do this for a living, sweetling, I'm an accountant to rich and wealthy. When you mingle with those kind of people, you get invited to quite a bit of parties," he said as he suddenly wrapped his coat around her. Sansa looked down at his coat hanging gently around her shoulders before looking up at his eyes, dark with an eerie kind of hunger to them. Sansa forced herself to look away.

"Thank you," she muttered as she lifted the cigarette back to her mouth. Petyr smiled and turned to walk away, a hand in his pocket while the other smoked his cigarette.

"How has life been treating you, Sansa? Any boyfriends?" he asked suddenly. Sansa swallowed as she let out a sigh.

"I had just one… and he was horrible prick," she answered taking a long hit from her cigarette that she accidentally made herself cough. He turned to check up on her but she quickly recovered turning a bright shade of crimson.

"That bad was he?" he teased and Sansa took a deep breath. She calmed herself and smiled embarrassed before nodding.

"He was horrible," Sansa replied shaking her head.

"A lot of us are," he said seriously and put out his cigarette. The door suddenly open and out stepped an elderly man with white hair and sharp features. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes as well.

"Ah, Mr. Baelish surprised to see you out here with?" he asked looking at Sansa who took last hit of her cigarette before throwing it out the floor and stepping on it.

"This is my niece, Sansa," Petyr introduced.

"Ah you must be Sansa Stark," the man replied simply examining her. "I just met your sister, Arya, quite a mouth on that one," he said. Sansa swallowed as she didn't know how to reply.

"Ah yes, Arya could be quite rambunctious," Petyr replied. "I'm sure she meant no offense, Mr. Lannister," he said as Petyr had walked near Sansa and placed a hand on her back. He started to steer Sansa back inside.

"Yes…"he simply replied as he stepped forward letting Petyr and Sansa pass. Petyr opened the door to let Sansa walk in first.

"Have a goodnight, Tywin," Petyr said before walking in himself. Sansa swallowed as she started making her way down the hall. Suddenly Petyr caught up to her whispering to her ear. "You better check up on your sister, Arya," he said before leaving her side. Sansa made her way back to the party worried about the things Arya could have said to Tywin Lannister. Sansa made it back to the party, immediately Jeyne found her.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you?" Jeyne scolded. Sansa sighed.

"Have you seen Arya?" Sansa asked looking around.

"Not really," Jeyne said. Sansa sighed. "Why?" she asked concerned.

"Because I think she may have gotten my Dad in trouble with her big mouth," Sansa said crossing her arms. Jeyne looked at her arms and her shoulders for a moment.

"Where did you get that?" she said pointing at the black coat. Sansa swallowed as she looked at her shoulders forgetting she still had Petyr's jacket on.

"Oh this… it's nothing," she replied taking it off. Sansa walked off leaving Jeyne behind. It didn't take long to find Arya, she was with Bran and Jon in the kitchen eating and drinking. "Arya!" Sansa yelled angrily. Arya looked at Sansa wide eyed as she continued chewing her carrot. "What did you say to Tywin Lannister?" Sansa continued and Jon and Bran who were smiling looked at Arya suddenly. Arya swallowed and shrugged.

"Nothing other than his grandson is big puffed up prat," Arya said simply. Sansa dropped her head in disbelief as Jon and Bran started snickering.

"Oh cheer up, it's the truth," Jon said in Arya's defense.

"I'm sure that's what Mr. Lannister wants to hear. Besides he's Dad's boss," Sansa said angrily.

"What you're the one who dated him in the first place, what was that all about," Bran said eating a cracker.

"A big mistake, okay," Sansa said shaking her head.

"I'm sure Mr. Lannister, knows what kind of jerk he has for a grandson. He's not going to fire Pa, just because of a few snide remarks he heard a young girl say," Jon said eating a piece of meat. Sansa made a face before closing her eyes.

"Let's hope or we'll never hear the end of it from mother," Sansa said bitterly. The rest of the night went smoothly.

The next morning Sansa woke up later than usual, her fingers gripping Petyr's black blazer. Her lids slowly lifted as the subtle hint of cologne came into her nose. She closed her eyes and took a longer sniff and smiled. She didn't know what brand of cologne Petyr wore but it was intoxicating. She opened her eyes again and pushed herself up. She looked down at the black blazer realizing she had drooled on it. Sansa frowned as she used her comforter to wipe off the drool. She rolled her eyes frustrated with herself, why did she sleep with his blazer in the first place? Was she that exhausted? Sansa barely even remembered changing into to her pajamas and even saying goodbye to her friend Jeyne Poole. She got up and stretched, she could hear the sounds of footsteps shuffling about the house. It was Christmas morning and she was sure her brothers had already awoken and started on the presents.

Sansa casually made her way downstairs to the kitchens as she couldn't help but be lured by the smell of pancakes. Sansa stepped into the kitchen to her surprise, her mother, Aunt Lysa, Petyr, Uncle Edmure, his wife and child, with Robb and Talisa were all around the breakfast table eating breakfast. Sansa stopped dead and blushed. Her mascara was surely smeared, her hair was a tangled mess and she was wearing fuzzy slippers. Everyone stared at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Sansa," Catelyn said as she poured her brother some more coffee. "Breakfast has already been made, we have eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes," she added as Sansa embarrassingly shuffled towards the plates that were stacked up.

"Good God woman, aren't you exhausted from last night? Aren't any of you?" Sansa asked as she grabbed a plate and started placing down some pancakes and eggs.

Talisa giggled as her mother smiled.

"Talisa, and your Aunt Lysa helped with breakfast. We're going to be hiring some maids to help tidy the house tomorrow, I'm sure you won't mind the mess," Catelyn said taking a sip of coffee. Sansa shrugged.

"Where's Pa?" she asked.

"With Jon, chopping up some wood," Catelyn answered. "When you get a chance, can you wake up Arya and Rickon before breakfast gets cold," she asked but it was more like a demand. Sansa muffled a yawn.

"Fine," she said and placed her plate down on the counter and headed back upstairs. She first headed towards Rickon's room and knocked on the door, by the sounds of it he was already awake.

"Come in!" he yelled. Sansa opened the door. Rickon was playing with some GI Joes. Sansa smiled.

"Mom said to come down and eat breakfast," Sansa said simply. Rickon just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay," he replied simply. Sansa turned and closed his door. She then headed towards Arya's room and knocked loudly. Though there was no answer so she knocked again. Finally she heard a loud grown.

"What!?" Arya yelled groggily.

"Mom says to get your lazy ass up and eat some breakfast!" Sansa yelled through the door.

"Fine!" she answered and Sansa headed back to her room. She decided to change into some presentable clothes since they had already had guest. She wondered if Aunt Lysa and Uncle Edmure stayed in a hotel or had stayed in one of the guest rooms? Sansa shrugged as she put on a baggy wool sweater and some thick leggings. She put on some calf high winter boots, brushed her hair, wipe off the smeared make up and smiled. She glanced back at the black blazer that was still on her bed. She knew she needed to give it back but it would have been too embarrassing to do it at the moment. She would have to wait for a later time. She headed back down to the kitchens and straight to her plate. Her pancakes had gotten cold and Sansa growled frustrated as she had to microwave her breakfast. The breakfast table had cleared out for the most part except for her Uncle Edmure, Rickon and Arya who were beginning to eat. Meanwhile,Talisa and her mother pulled out a huge defrosted turkey.

"Arya, Sansa it has been a while," Uncle Edmure said with a smile. Arya glanced at Sansa and shrugged. Sansa smiled.

"Yes it has been, how long has it been? Five, six years?" Sansa asked. Edmure looked down and blushed.

"It's been seven," he replied simply. Arya nodded.

"I barely even remember you," Arya started as she stuffed some eggs in her mouth.

"I know, we live quite away…I know it's a poor excuse," he added quickly. Arya nodded slowly. Though Sansa sighed cutting her pancakes.

"You're married now," Sansa said with a smile. "She's quite pretty," she said happily.

"She's young too, how old is she– Sansa's age?" Arya asked and Rickon's eyes widen as he snickered. Sansa grinned.

"Her name is Roslin and yes she is quite young," he said turning a bit red.

"What's your son's name?" Arya asked with a smile.

"His name is Brynden," he answered happily. Arya smiled as she thought over his name.

"That's a nice name," Arya finally replied back. "Where are they?"

"Roslin went upstairs to change Brynden's diaper. They'll be back and I'll formally introduce you to them," he said with nod. After that the rest of the morning went smoothly. She had met Roslin and Brynden. The house had become lively and full just the way Sansa liked it. Rickon, and Robert were in the game room playing video games. Jon, Robb, Uncle Edmure, and her father were in the game room playing some pool. Bran and Petyr were at the piano practicing some Holiday songs. While the rest of the women were in the kitchen preparing for the meal. Sansa sat in the living room staring at Bran and Petyr at the piano. Petry was giving him tips just like he did to her the year before, though she was sure it was much less intimate. Soon Arya walked up to her all bundled up.

"Want to build a Snowman?" she asked simply. Sansa looked up at her then back outside. It was snowing gently and it looked beautiful but it also looked cold.

"Alright let me get dressed," she said and headed to the hall closet where all their coats hung. She pulled out her coat, some gloves and and a scarf and followed Arya out. They first started with a small ball of snow, gathering the snow together, though soon Arya insisted she would do the big ball while Sansa could work on the smaller ones. They were outside quietly working together, not talking to one another just enjoying each other's presence. It was strangely comforting. Soon Robin and Rickon came outside and started to build their own snowman. They decided to make a snow couple, Arya went back inside to get some things to add to the snow couple. Soon Arya, Bran, and Petry walked out, Bran carried some carrots and chili peppers while Arya held some scarves and hats.

Arya's and Sansa's snow girl was already almost done and Bran decided to help Rickon and Robin's snow man. Everything was coming together.

"They're missing something," Arya noticed.

"Eyes and arms," Sansa noted.

"I'll go look for some twigs for arms," Sansa said as she started heading towards the forest that surrounded their home.

"I'll go get some charcoal for eyes," Arya said heading towards the tool shed.

"Don't mind if I join you?" Petyr asked with a soft smile. Sansa smile and nodded.

"Sure," she said simply as they both walked out towards the woods. They walked together quietly for a moment, the snow keeping it's slow and steady pace. Sansa would glance at Petyr, his lashes and hair slightly flaked with snow, he had a peaceful yet neutral expression on his face. "Oh I have your jacket by the way, I didn't thank you for lending it to me last night," Sansa started suddenly.

"Not to worry, I'm sure it's well taken care of," Petyr replied as he started to look around for suitable twigs.

"So what brought you out here?" Sansa asked as she picked up a decent twig.

"I'm always here for Christmas," he teased. Sansa smiled and shook her head.

"I'm mean here, outside in the snow?" Sansa clarified.

"I needed some fresh air," he said simply. He was quiet for a moment as if he was contemplating to elaborate or not. "Bran became distracted, he kept looking out the window, I could tell he wanted to join you and the others," he said as he picked a pair of twigs that had some pine needles on them.

"Ah," Sansa said with a smile.

"Plus I needed to smoke though I got distracted with you and Arya's creativity," he added. Sansa picked up another twig and walked back towards Petyr's and examined his. She stood there placing her twigs with Petyr's, Petyr stiffened a bit as she slowly met his gaze, his grey-green eyes looking more grey than usual. She could smell the cologne that was on his jacket, they was no denying it that Petyr was attractive. She forced herself to look down at the branches.

"I think these will do nicely," she said looking at their twigs.

"Yes fine arms they'll make," and with that they headed back toward the others. Though when they returned, Robb, Jon, Aunt Lysa, Uncle Edmure, her father and her mother were also outside. Soon Sansa placed the twig arms on the snow couple. Arya placed on the hats and scarves and smiled.

"I think they look cute," Sansa said stepping back happily examining their work.

"Ours is much better though," Arya said looking at her snow woman, that had perfectly round balls that were stacked up neatly, compared to Rickons, Robins, and Brans who was slightly crooked. "Yours looks drunk," Arya teased and Sansa chuckled in agreement. "Let's take a picture!" she suddenly said and bought out her cellphone. Arya started taking pictures of their snow couple and the others.

Sansa smiled happily becoming increasingly aware of the cold. She suddenly caught a whiff a smoke and noticed Petyr was smoking besides her. She examined him breathless as he eyed her direction, knowing she was staring and quite aware the smoke heading her direction. She let out a small smile when suddenly a ball flew past her and hit Petyr on the shoulder. He made an awkward grimace as he wiped the snow off his coat. Sansa turned in shock to see Arya getting ready to throw another one at her.

"I won't miss this time," Arya said and threw a snowball at her. Sansa suddenly got hit on the chest before bending down and grabbing some snow quickly. She hastily made it into an imperfect ball and threw it back at Arya. Though Arya dodged hers she wasn't able to dodge Bran's who decided to join in the fun as well.

Soon everyone was tossing snow and snow balls at one another. It was a snow war and it was mostly every man for himself. Unfortunately poor Robin, Rickon, and Uncle Edmure got the worst of it before Jon and Robb decided to take it among themselves to protect them against, Arya, Bran, Sansa and Ned. Aunt Lysa and her mother laughed as they watched the children play and run about.

"Dinner should be ready soon! Tidy up before coming to the table!" Catelyn announced before her and Aunt Lysa made their way back inside. Though right after Talisa and Roslin came out with a trays of hot chocolate.

"Come get some Hot Chocolate!" Roslin yelled.

"This should settle them," Talisa said happily.

Soon everyone ran towards the trays of hot chocolate. Sansa's chest heaved up and down heavily. She didn't realize how her breath and hands stung from the cold. Though it was worth it. Everything was worth it, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She took the hot cocoa and stared down at Arya who was sipping happily. Everyone grabbed a cup and started heading inside. Sansa closed her eyes savoring the moment as her adrenaline started to subside.

"I wish everyday was like this," Sansa said to herself. Arya noticed she spoke and looked up at her. "All of us family, together," Sansa continued and Arya smiled.


	2. Turn of Events

 

Sansa could remember as if it was yesterday. It was New Year’s Eve and the family gathered around the table. Father had just finished saying grace and everyone were starting to dig in reaching for the rolls and mashed potatoes. When suddenly Robb stood up and tapped his wine glass with a fork. Arya and Bran snickered at the sight. The idea of Robb doing such a gesture was just hard to imagine and yet there he stood doing it. The table quieted down and Robb blushed before clearing his throat. He looked down at Talisa briefly before smiling.

“Now that I got everyone’s attention. I have an announcement to make,” he started looking at his family eying his mother quickly then his father. They both gave confused, worried expressions. “I like to announce that…. Talisa and I are to be wed,” he said and he grabbed a hold of Talisa’s hand pulled her up from her seat and she showed off her engagement ring. Suddenly Ned’s and Catelyn’s expression changed to one of excitement and both of them stood up. Their mother rushing towards Talisa’s side to examine the ring.

“Psh…probably a shotgun wedding, I bet,” Arya whispered from the corner to her mouth towards Bran who was next to her. Bran smirked. Sansa's eyes widen.

“Arya be nice,” Sansa scolded she was mostly just hoping no one else heard her comment. As witty as her sister was she could come off rather embarrassing. Sansa looked back at her Mother, Father, Robb, Talisa, and Jon who was now standing next to them. They were all hugging each other excitedly. Sansa smiled happily for her brother.

It became apparent though within the next couple of months that Arya was right. As Talisa was starting to show and though she thought her mother would be upset, she wasn’t. In fact, she was looking forward to a grandchild.  When they went shopping for a wedding dress her mother would always examine Talisa’s belly making sure the dress wasn’t too tight around the middle. She would walk up to her examine the dress then rub her belly with a smile. Sansa shook her head as she continued to browse for wedding dresses. In retrospect, she should have realized how much her mother loved children and family seeing how many siblings she had. Sansa sighed and pulled out another dress. It was a satin mermaid style gown.

“How about this one!” Sansa said and turned as she placed it upon herself.

“It’s gorgeous,” Talisa said with awe.  Catelyn frowned.

“It’s way too tight in the middle, Sansa,” Catelyn said and continued to look around. Sansa placed it back and rolled her eyes. In reality, she came hoping for a chance to model a dress or two. Though it was becoming to seem unlikely.

The day of the wedding finally came. It was a spring day and they held it in a botanical garden. Everything was in bloom and it made the atmosphere seem magical. Sansa sighed as they arrived.

“I can’t believe this… it’s perfect,” Sansa said with a sigh. Arya looked at her and rolled her eyes.

“Stop daydreaming and help set up,” Arya said as she was holding a box full of decorations.

“Fine,” Sansa said and Arya handed her a box and she went to grab another. Luckily most of the tables were already set up. There were two tents on opposite sides of the garden, where the bride and groom would probably get ready. They were tons of staff and volunteers helping them set up reception area tent as well. As a band made their way across setting up. Sansa and Arya placed down party favors and flowers in each table. As their mother helped Talisa get dress and their father helped Robb. Arya tripped over her dress and growled.

“I hate this dress, I can’t wait to take it off,” she said angrily. Sansa smirked.

“Mines fits perfectly, not my fault you’re short,” she said as she placed down some petals on a table.

“Not my fault you’re the jolly green giant,” Arya retorted. “Stupid tailor, why did mother even bother to pay for it if it’s too long,” Arya remarked. Sansa shrugged, she didn’t bother arguing with Arya for she had a good point. After a while guest started to arrive and the atmosphere became energized and Sansa was started to become giddy.

“Here comes the Pooles and Karstarks,” Sansa said as she made her way towards Talisa’s tent. She peeked and smiled.  “Guests are arriving, her mother and Talisa turned. Her mother had just finished weaving flowers into her hair and smiled.

“Good, good, be a good girl and welcome our guests, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Catelyn replied. Sansa took a deep breath and nodded. She was about to turn when she stopped.

“Oh you look lovely, Talisa,” Sansa added. Talisa’s smile brightened.

“Thank you, Sansa that means so much to me,” Talisa thanked and Sansa left the tent. Talisa looked beautiful, she knew Robb was going to blush when he sees her. Sansa thought as she walked properly shaking herself out from her emotions. She cleared her throat and smiled.

“Hello, Mr. Poole… Jeyne,” she greeted as she shook their hands. “Please sit anywhere you like,” she added with a gesture of her hand. “Ah, Mr. Karstark so glad that you and clan can make it,” Sansa greeted as they were close behind the Poole’s and his daughters. After a few minutes, the guests were arriving and large groups and Sansa was started to become a bit overwhelmed, soon Bran and Arya decided to help greet the guests as well.

Meanwhile, a string quartet started to play music to entertain the sitting guests and the guests were started to become anxious.

“What’s taking so long?” Sansa asked frustrated.

“I don’t know,” Arya replied just as frustrated.

“Go check on mum and pa,” Sansa said and Arya turned heel and left. Soon Jon arrived to check up at Sansa and Bran.

“We’re almost ready we’re just waiting for the priest to arrive,” Jon said nervously. “How you guys holding up?” he asked.

“My mouth hurts from smiling too much,” Sansa said as another guest arrived.

“Ah, I remember you, Mr. Lannister. So glad you can make it,” Sansa greeted.

“Yes, as I do you and your sister,” he said with a strong shake. He shook Sansa’s, Jon’s and then Bran’s hand, before taking a seat. Soon Rickon showed up towards them.

“Jon, Pa wants you to pick up the father. Dad said he’s got a flat tire,” he added. Jon sighed looking around nervously.

“Alright,” he answered before leaving their side once again.

“Oh great, this sucks!” Bran said bitterly. “No wonder they’re taking so long,” he said. Sansa let out a frustrated growl. “I’m gonna get something to drink, want something Sansa,” Sansa nodded.

“Yes, please,” she said as Bran took off and soon her Uncle Edmure and his family arrived.

“Did we make it?” he asked looking around.

“Yes, luckily the priest is running late,” Sansa said with a small hug as she smiled at Roslin and their baby. She wagged a finger in front of him and smiled. “So cute,” she released. “Well take your seat, I’m glad you guys made it,” she said. After a couple of minutes, Bran brought her some punch and went to check up on Robb. Sansa sighed bitterly as both Arya and Bran abandon her but she wasn’t going to let her family down. She was going to greet all the guests until the ceremony starts she thought bitterly as she took a drink from her punch. Soon a cool breeze blew and Sansa closed her eyes reveling with the relief. When she heard footsteps come near. She opened her eyes and noticed that Robin, her Aunt, and Petyr were making their way towards them. She swallowed as she eyed Petyr and his dark gray suit. He looked handsome. Aunt Lysa wrapped her arm around Petyr and smiled as she looked up at him. Her Aunt looked nice as well but Petyr seemed a bit out of her league. She looked away, she was being cruel or maybe Petyr was dressed so nicely. Soon Robin walked up to her and gave her a hug.

“Hello, Sansa,” he greeted.

“Hello Robin,” she greeted back.

“Hello, Sansa darling,” Lysa greeted. Sansa looked up and smiled.

“Hello Aunt Lysa, Petyr…” she added trying to not stare at her Uncle. She gave her aunt a half hug and shook Petyr’s hand which he did with a playful smirk.

“You look lovely Sansa, are we late?” Lysa suddenly asked.

“Well the priest is running late so… though you might have to scavenge around for some seats,” she admitted. She frowned as she looked at the sitting arrangements, most seats were taken and a few emptied ones were scattered about.

“Look there are some right there,” Lysa said. “Come on Robin, darling,” she said and grabbed his hand and lead him towards the seats. Petyr gave her one last look before following after Lysa. Sansa watched as they made their way towards their seats. He said nothing to her, didn’t even greet her, just shook her hand. What an ass! She thought as she looked away and noticed a young man was walking up to her as well.

“Hello, I’m sorry I don’t know your name,” Sansa greeted.

“It’s Cley Cerwyn, my father was a friend of your fathers,” he greeted.

“Of course, well welcome, sit anywhere you like,” Sansa greeted soon Jon pulled up with father and Sansa sighed.

“Finally!” she yelled out as she turned around to let her mother know.

Sansa and Arya were bridesmaids as they stood across Jon and Bran who were groomsmen. Soon the string quartet was playing and out came Talisa being led by her father Ned Stark as her parents could not make it to the wedding. Sansa’s mouth twitched a little bit. She was a bit envious, that was her father, she should have walked alone, a part of her thought but her father being so noble and kind she was just being selfish and she knew it. She looked down and released a sigh, pushing the envious thoughts and feelings from her mind, closing her eyes letting happiness surround her. She opened them and immediately saw Robb’s face, the light blush in his cheeks, the wrinkles in his face when he smiled. His eyes filled with so much emotion. Sansa smiled and looked down at Arya who was noticing the same thing. Suddenly everything felt so much lighter and a little sad. Something deep inside her told her that she may never have a perfect wedding like this or something will be off. Talisa made her way down the aisle and her father left her side, making his way towards their mother.

Soon the ceremony was over and sure enough, Arya was out of the bridesmaid dress for the reception and was back in a t-shirt and jeans to both her parents’ dismay. On the other hand, Sansa quite liked the bridesmaid dress, it wasn’t so often that she got dressed up since she stopped dating Joffrey. They were soon under a huge tent as the band started to play and people gathered and chat, eating and dancing. Sansa liked this atmosphere, it wasn’t like she thrived on it, it was more like she knew how to manage it. Soon her friend Jeyne Poole found her and sat next to her.

“Are you excited you’re going to become an aunty soon,” she said noticing Talisa’s belly. Sansa shrugged.

“I never gave it much thought really but yeah,” she decided happily. She felt someone staring and she looked across the dance floor and noticed that Petyr was eyeing her. Sansa looked away back at her friend who was sipping on some champagne. “Let’s dance!” Sansa said suddenly and pulled her friend up by the hands.

  
“I’m not done drinking… oh alright,” she said defeated as Sansa was already dragging her away from the table. She was going to show off her dance skills and maybe tempt her Uncle to dance. Though unfortunately, Jeyne was a terrible dancer. Though Sansa was a bit put off she was actually having way too much fun to care. Then Arya came to join in as well. Arya who was also not on the great side started to see if she can out dance Jeyne which Jon and Robb found hilarious as they both started to dance horribly in a dance off.

“Oh my god,” Sansa said shaking her head slightly embarrassed but was too entertained to care. Soon someone asked to join and it was Cley Cerwyn, fortunately, he was a good dancer and Sansa started to dance with him. Her brother’s eyed him suspiciously as did her father. “Don’t worry about them, they’re just over protective,” Sansa reassured.

“You sure, I don’t want to offend the hosts,” he said as he spun her around. Sansa nodded.

“Yes besides I’m eighteen I can do what I want, I’m legally an adult now,” she said teasingly. Cley just nodded. After the while, the band was on break and everyone soon started to head back towards their seats.

“It was great dancing with you Sansa,” he said with a small bow. Sansa blushed.

“Yeah it was, thanks,” Sansa said feeling a bit awkward as she made her way towards the food and drink table and grabbed some pink blush wine. She headed out of the tent and into the gardens. A light breeze blew with the scent of roses that made Sansa close her eyes and smile. She opened her eyes to take a breath of fresh air. She walked along the path stopping every once in a while to smell the roses. She soon passed one of the wedding tents but heard someone inside it. She stopped to peek in and opened the tent to see her Uncle Edmure with his wife becoming rather intimate.

“Really?” Sansa let out before laughing. They both stopped and began blushing. “Who’s watching Brynden?” Sansa asked.

“Her father and her sister,” her Uncle replied embarrassed. Sansa muffled a chuckle. Before closing the tent letting them be. She shook her head as she continued walking towards the sound of water. She soon reached a pond with water jets and swans that were swimming idly by. Sansa stood there watching the swans swim in the moonlight the water splashing in a distance.

“It’s a beautiful night isn’t it,” she suddenly heard and Sansa turned to see Petyr casually stepping near, a hand in a pocket while another hold on to wine glass of his own. Sansa turned back around and smiled, the tingling feeling suddenly rushed into her, giving goosebumps on the skin of her neck and back.

“It is,” she agreed.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked suddenly. Sansa shook her head.

“No, just wanted some fresh air,” she answered as he stepped up to her, he placed his drink on the stone railing that was around the pond. He brought out a pack of cigarettes and took one out placing it between his lips. He offered one silently by holding the box towards her which she shook her head and declined. He soon pocketed it and pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. Sansa took a drink from her wine and looked back at the lake. They were silent for a while but she can feel his presence, like a light vibration always knowing that he was near.  “Why are you out here?” she suddenly asked. He was quiet as he let some smoke blow out through his nose.

“I followed you,” he answered simply. Sansa’s head suddenly snapped in his direction. He let out a small scoff as he smirked. “Why do you seem so surprised?” he asked. Sansa’s lips parted as she had forgotten to breathe for a few seconds as she took in a deep breath and finally stepped back leaning against the railing.

“I didn’t expect to hear that answer,” she replied honestly. Petyr looked down and rubbed his eye.

“What do you want me to say… it’s the truth,” he added as he took another hit from his cigarette. Sansa tilted her head and eyed him.

“Why?” she finally asked.

“Why not?” he asked back, turning the question to her. Sansa looked down and took the last of her wine in a big swallow.

“Aren’t you afraid…what others might think?” Sansa asked carefully. Petyr smirked once again, his grey-green eyes darkening.

“And yet here we are doing nothing wrong, nothing to cause suspicion, aren’t we not just having a conversation, sweetling?” he asked with a grin taking another long drag from his cigarette before putting it out. Sansa looked down embarrassed. Maybe she had read too much about his gazes and their interactions. Perhaps Petyr was just trying to be a dutiful uncle. She finally smiled.

“You must think I’m silly,” she said, looking away embarrassed. He walked up to her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I think you’re anything but Sansa,” he replied his voice soft. Sansa looked at his arm that was gently upon her bare shoulder before slowly meeting him in the eyes. His dark eyes were searching hers as they both glanced briefly to each other’s lips before making eye contact once again. Her lids felt heavy as she felt her temperature rising. Sansa’s took a slight breath and forced herself to look away. He stepped back and pulled away picking up his drink once more. They were quiet for a while when suddenly the sound of footsteps came running by.

“There you are…” Arya stopped and looked at both of them confused for a second. “They’re trying to take a family photo, so you both need to come back,” Arya said before turning around.

“Arya!” Sansa called out.

“Uncle is in the Bride’s tent,” Sansa suddenly revealed. Arya nodded before continuing running. Petyr looked at her indirectly and smirked.

“You’re a naughty girl, Sansa,” he said with a chuckle as he begins heading back. Sansa quickened her pace, ignoring his statement she wanted to see the scene unfold herself.

 

* * *

  
  
It was a light drizzle. Not the fat droplets that made a loud sound when it made contact with a hard surface nor was it coming down hastily. It was light and soundless but enough to slowly soak you within the hour. Sansa, Arya, Jon, and Bran, along with a few other guests stood their mindlessly as they huddled in a large circle around the two large graves. The weather had said it was partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain. Slight chance, what were the odds? What were the odds that Robb, Talisa, and their unborn baby were going to get in a car accident and run into a Semi-Truck? What were the odds that it would happen only weeks after their wedding? What were the odds they were only blocks away from the place they held their wedding ceremony at?

It was a numbing feeling at first, a sudden shock that brought you into instant denial. When their mother had gotten a call from the police she shook her head, her eyes watering. Her hand shook as it slowly fell limp and she dropped her cell phone. Sansa and Arya were there eating cereal while leaning against the counter, they both had noticed the sudden tone in their mother voice and her expression.

“Are you alright mum?” Arya had asked before stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Her mother just shook her head as a response and Arya and Sansa gave each other a look of concern before putting their bowls down and rushing towards her. Though as they made it near her she had snapped out of if it raised her hand and started looking for another number.

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Sansa asked suddenly.

“It’s Robb…I have to call your father, he’s been in an accident,” she said as she grabbed her keys and ran across the house out the front door. Arya looked up at Sansa her eyes confused and scared but neither dared to break the silence.

It had been hours before they had heard from their mother or father. Both Sansa and Arya told Bran and Rickon what they had heard. Neither of them had understood until Arya pulled the plug of their video game.

“Are you listening? Robb is hurt… he’s in the hospital!” Arya yelled. Both Bran and Rickon looked at each other.

“Is he okay?” Bran asked finally understanding the situation.

“We don’t know,” Arya said looking at Sansa.

“She just totally went silent told us that and then left,” Sansa added. Rickon started to cry immediately and Arya suddenly rushed to hug him even before Sansa had lifted a foot. She stopped as Arya tried to calm Rickon as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Bran looked up confused and worried. Sansa never saw this side of Arya before, the strong nurturing side. She was the oldest sister she was the one supposed to calm them down. Bran stood up suddenly eyes watery.

“I need to go the restroom,” he said as he shoved past Sansa and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Sansa swallowed, hearing her brother cry was making her tear up as well. Arya held him and gently rocked him to calm him down.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright okay, Robb is strong,” she told Rickon. Sansa looked down hoping Arya was right.  Jon finally came back he had brought home some pizza for the family, he was hoping they were all going to appreciate it, though when he walked into the living room. They all sat their wide eyed and silent.

“I brought home some pizza…” he said his smile started to fade. “Well don’t all say thank you at once he said as he placed down the boxes,” he opened it and pulled out a slice before looking at their faces and realizing something was wrong.

“Jon…it’s Robb he’s gotten in an accident,” Sansa finally revealed. Jon looked concerned all of a sudden trying to swallow his pizza.

“Is he okay?” he asked.

“We don’t know,” Sansa replied back.

“What happened?” he asked concerned.

“It happened this morning,” Sansa started as she looked for Arya for support. “Me and Arya, we were eating breakfast when suddenly Mum got a phone call. She answered and went pale,” she said trying to remember and shook her head. “She told us Robb had gotten in an accident said something about telling Dad and ran out,” Sansa finished.

“It’s been hours we haven’t heard from them or anyone,” Arya added. Jon looked down at the floor sadly. It looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. The sun was setting and the house was becoming dark but none of them wanted to get up and turn on the lights. All of them kept to themselves as they sat quietly in the living room. Soon there was a sound of the lock turning and the door crept open. They all stood up worried and nervous. It was their father and only their father.

“Where’s mom?” Bran asked carefully. Their father had swallowed and looked down. He shook his head so lightly they could barely see it.

“Pa?” Arya asked as she started walking toward him. He suddenly broke down and fell to his knees. He held his hands to his eyes and sobbed. Arya ran to her father immediately and Sansa looked away tears running down her eyes. She didn’t want to hear it.

“Your brother and his wife…dead,” he finally said. Bran suddenly ran off towards the kitchen and Rickon ran toward their dad as well. Ned hugged both Rickon and Arya who held on to him crying. Jon walked towards a wall and covered his face as he silently began to sob as well. Sansa felt weak as she sat back down and cried. They all cried silently for a while. Finally, Arya spoke again.

“Then where’s Ma?” she asked. Their father looked down.

“Your mother… she didn’t take the news too well, she fainted, she’s in the hospital for now,” he said as he grabbed Arya’s head and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Sansa was glad it was raining, as she could feel her body temperature rise and warm tears run down her cheek. She blinked as she swallowed. The lump in her throat was coming back. It was always coming and going since Robb had passed. The painful lump in her throat that choked her, silencing her, her heart ache. As she tried to push the memories she had with Robb and all the ones that popped up were the good ones, like the time he accidentally kicked her as she took too long to get up from the slip and slide a few summers ago. The time he picked her up from Joffrey’s after their first fight. The advice he gave her. The way head threatened Joffery by picking him up by his collar and warning him to keep his distance after their break up. The way he and Jon would compete over stupid things. Why couldn’t she remember any of the bad ones? Why were all the good ones popping up now? Why all the times he made her cry wasn't popping up? Was it because all those times were so trivial or maybe that’s how Robb would have wanted it? Maybe he’s there with them now having them all think of only the good memories of him. Sansa smirked it was something Robb would do.

The sound of their mother wailing made Sansa snap out of her reverie as she subtly glanced at her direction. They had begun lowering the caskets. Her mother sobbed into her father’s chest as she clung to him. Sansa looked away as she glanced at her siblings as they all looked miserable as well. She could hear it the sound of the chain clanking as the casket lowered and she didn’t want to look. Just like her mother she couldn’t bear to look at it happen to accept this, not just yet. Sansa gasped as her eyes darted in all directions looking for a distraction. She finally looked up and examined the people around her. Some held umbrellas most didn’t. All of them were sad, all of them were here out of respect or love. There was another soft wailing towards her left, it was Talisa’s parents, they could not make it for her wedding it was a tragedy they were here for her funeral. Sansa swallowed pushing back the painful lump in her throat. Finally, the sounds of the chains stopped and all was silent as the priest sang a song and threw holy water in the casket. Though with all the rain you couldn’t even tell. Finally, Sansa stared down at the casket, the glossy wooden case that hid her brother, his wife, and their unborn baby. A seed of anger grew in her heart, life was cruel. A white rose suddenly appeared on Talisa’s coffin. Then another, Sansa held on to the three flowers in her hand that she had forgotten she was holding, she let one go for Talisa first, then her brother, mentally saying goodbye. Then lastly for their unborn son. She looked at her hand, it was red. Arya had done the same and suddenly hugged her. Sansa raised an arm and hugged her back. She leaned her head on top of Arya’s as her sister was so short and sniffed. Suddenly their mother had fallen on top of Robb’s grave and everyone gasped. Sansa stepped back in shock. Jon immediately dove in to help her out of the grave but instead, she shoved him back.

“NO! Don’t you dare… don’t touch me you bastard!” she yelled suddenly as she fought with him as he tried to calm her.

“Mom!” Arya yelled in shock and anger.

“Cat!” their father yelled as he jumped in and both Jon and Ned managed to pull her out of the grave. Suddenly Catelyn collapsed as she clung to their father for support.

“Why!? Why?!” she wailed. “Why Robb, God!?” she cried. “Why not Jon?”

“Catelyn please stop,” Ned begged as he bent down to try to calm her. Jon took a few steps forward as if he wanted to say something but instead walked away.

“Jon!” Arya yelled out to him. She looked up at Sansa confused. “Why is mum doing this?” she asked hurt and confused. Sansa shook her head slightly just as confused. Soon Arya ran after Jon.

“This is horrible,” Sansa said as she turned to Bran embarrassed. It was okay to accept your parents had favorites but to wish another had died instead? Especially when Jon had done nothing to deserve it.

“Why is Mum saying this?” Bran asked as he half hugged Rickon who looked just as confused.

“I don’t know,” Sansa said as everyone started to depart slowly in all directions. Soon Aunt Lysa and Uncle Edmure were with their father trying to help settle their mother down.

“Now Cat you don’t mean that,” Lysa said.

“NO!” Cat choked out. “You don’t understand,” Catelyn said suddenly. “He’s _not_ my son,” she revealed.

“What?” Bran breathed out Sansa’s thought as she turned to look at the scene.  Suddenly Ned grabbed her by the cheeks and told her strongly to hush.

“Hush Catelyn,” he said strongly.

“Bran take Rickon away…help Arya look for Jon,” Sansa said embarrassed and confused by the scene.

“He’s your bastard, Robb is our son, our son, our eldest son!” Cat cried out. Sansa began walking away realizing what her mother had meant. Her heart ached… was Jon not their brother? Was he adopted? Was he a half brother? Even so…why? Sansa wanted to stop and turn and yell at her mom to stop embarrassing herself, to stop speaking. That the words coming out of her mouth are not only hurting her but her children. A small anger rose once again, the world was cruel. Instead, she walked under a tree where she saw Arya hug Jon, as Jon hugged Rickon and Bran stood next to him wiping his eyes. Sansa wiped her tears, this was her family, and these were her siblings. Jon too, even if he may be adopted he was still her brother in her eyes and heart.

“Sansa,” Petyr called out suddenly. She had avoided all eye contact him throughout the funeral. She turned her head away from the trunk of the tree and just stared as a reply.  He shook he head. “Your mother she is distraught, don’t let her words poison your love for your brothers, either of them,” he said to her simply. Sansa shook her head.

“It doesn’t” she finally replied. Petyr nodded.

“Good,” he replied. Uncle Edmure had walked up to them as well.

“Petyr… Sansa…” he breathed. “I’m sorry… I never have seen your mother like this before,” he admitted. “She’s always been so…strong,” he said.  He looked down and swallowed. “Lysa thinks it’s best if we take the kids back home for now,” he said simply. “Take half and half,” he said. Petyr nodded in agreement.

“What about Jon, I don’t think it’s wise for him to return home yet,” Petyr asked. Edmure nodded at him as well.

“I agree but the idea of separating them, it’s disheartening,” he said placing his hands in his pockets.

“We’ll discuss living arrangements later with Ned,” Petyr said finally scratching the bottom of his chin with the back of his hand.

“I agree,” Edmure responded. “Sansa gather your siblings, would you, tell them to be waiting by the parking lot,” Edmure finished. Sansa nodded and turned as she slowly walked towards them, she had already lost one brother, the thought that her mother is making her lose another was disheartening

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man what is this a year later, the truth is this will probably slowly transition to a regular fanfiction I have the story in my head I just have to write it. XD IT was hard decision to make, to keep main plots of the show/books, keep it Game of Thrones type feel while modernizing it. Well I hope you like the second chapter. It's only going to get worse.


	3. All Hallow's Eve

It was fall and it had been a few months since Robb had passed. She had just started college and she was home visiting for the weekend. Sansa found herself packing more stuff inside a box. Little things that she didn’t realize she needed or miss. Arya walked into her room behind her. Her eyes were wide and innocent. Sansa swallowed as she tossed her a t-shirt. “I know you like this, keep it,” she said to her sister. Her sister looked at the shirt and smiled.

“Thanks,” Arya said simply. She stared at her a bit more before leaving. Sansa sighed, she knew her sister missed her, Jon and her father said so.  They said she’s been walking about depressed like, not talking as much as she used to. Jon said she just needed someone to bother, her father said she just needed another girl around her age to talk to. Maybe they were both right. Sansa finished packing up her box and walked towards her window. She watched as Arya made her way out, Jon picking her up. Sansa sighed. Bran said she’s been gone more often than not. Ever since the funeral, Jon had been staying at the guest house. Soon he would be leaving for the army, too.

Sansa sat by her window, hugging herself. Her family wasn’t the same, everything had changed when Robb and his family died. Jon had moved out, Arya went prowling about more with her friends. Father stayed away late working, Bran started watching over Rickon as if he was the parent. Rickon stayed up late playing video games day and night now. Her mother was in and out of the psych ward. Her mother grew cold as if a part of her died along with Robb. Somedays she was fine, motherly, smiling, cooking, knitting, other days she was distant and cruel.  Sansa hated it. Her college was only a four-hour drive away, so she could come back home whenever she needed to and on the weekends. Though she found herself wanting to come back less and less.

I got invited to a Halloween Party, this weekend. Think I should go? Sansa texted her friend Jeyne Poole. Jeyne didn’t have the money to get into the same college, instead, she was at a trade school.

Go, have fun. Jeyne texted back.

“Miss Stark, put away your cell phone,” the Professor said to her before changing the slide. Her classmates looked at Sansa and smiled.  Sansa blushed, apparently caught.

“Yes, Miss Belgrave,” Sansa apologized.

Sansa was doing well in her classes. She was also making friends, she supposes it was easier for her as she was from a renowned family. She also supposed her looks helped quite a bit as well. She found herself in her dorm laying on her bed, scrolling on her cellphone. She wasn’t in a studying mood. Her mind wandered to her family, she missed them. She missed her brother Robb. She threw her cell to the side and turned to her side, hugging her pillow. She was starting to wonder if her family would ever be the same again.

Soon the weekend came, it was All Hallows Eve. Sansa found herself staring in front of the mirror. She braided her hair, she was dressing up as a Princess. Her friends suggested it, at first she didn’t like the idea since it wasn’t scary. Though she found a great costume, although pricy online. The costume looked authentic, it had layers, details, and she tried to go easy on the makeup because of it. She was going for that renaissance flair. After she got ready she got her phone and placed it in her bodice for safe keeping. Sansa had a hard time making her way out of the dormitory. She smiled as she saw her group of friends waiting outside.

“Your Highness has shown up! Finally!” Lorna said happily. She was dressed as a fairy.

“You look awesome, how much did that cost?” Alana asked she was dressed as a sexy witch. Sansa bowed all regal like.

“A lot and thank you,” Sansa replied. All three of them found themselves walking to the Fraternity House that was housing the party. Music could be heard blocks away and cars were starting to appear around the area. “Okay this dress is heavy,” Sansa let out as they can finally see the house.

“Don’t worry you look good,” Alana replied back. Sansa rolled her eyes as they kept walking. Finally, they got to the Frat house.

“Oh great it’s packed,” Lorna said crossing her arms, a few guys were being bouncers. The people who didn’t get in were content partying outside on the front lawn.

“Halt! Who goes there,” a man said throwing his hand out. All three of the girls gave each other nervous looks.

“I’m Lorna Dawn, this is Alana Foremont, and this is… Sansa Stark,” Lorna introduced as she presented Sansa as if she was a big gift.

“Stark?” one of bouncer’s repeated. He leaned over to his friend. “I’ve heard of Stark, my Dad knows a Stark at work,” he said to his friend.

“Alright you can go,” he said letting them passed. Sansa and her friends entered the already crowded fraternity.

“I thought you said we were invited?” Sansa asked Lorna. Lorna chuckled.

“Okay I lied, how was I supposed to know they’d be picky,” she said looking around. They was food and alcohol everywhere. Everyone was dressed in costumes and no one looked recognizable. They wandered about and made their way out in the back where there was a DJ and pool.

“Gee fancy,” Alana said trying to avoid getting wet as someone jumped into the pool nearby.

“Let’s mingle!” Lorna said happily a drink already in her hand.

“Where did you get that?” Alana asked.

“Inside,” she answered. Sansa smiled.

The party was fun, Sansa found herself drinking and dancing by the pool, every once in a while going back inside for some food. She hated that her dress was so heavy, though she got many compliments on it. Soon she had to use the restroom. She found her way back inside waiting in a horrific line for the restroom. After a few minutes of chatting with people who were also in line. Sansa had the difficulty of lifting her heavy dress up high enough to pee. She sighed in relief, she felt so much better once relieved. Soon after washing her hands she made her way out of the restroom. She looked around the first floor, entering all the rooms. There was another DJ inside, with a keg of beer and snacks. She grabbed a cup nearby and filled it up. She smiled taking a sip of beer. She looked around and soon she felt someone staring from afar. She looked across the room and saw a blue-eyed, dark wavy haired male eying her. He took a drink out of his cup. He smirked as they made eye contact. Sansa swallowed the man was dressed up as a knight, he even had the guts to wear leotards. He gave his cup to his friend and made his way towards her. He bent down and picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

“My lady,” he greeted as he let go of her hand. Sansa smiled impressed.

“Actually it’s your Highness,” Sansa said with a smirk. He perked a brow.

“Your Highness, then,” he said with a bright smile. Sansa smiled as they both just stared at each other for a moment. “Nice party!” she finally started. Suddenly a bunch of guys came down the stairs with a blow horn and blew it.

“Yeah it is!” he yelled back. The DJ started to play a remixed version of the Monster Mash and they both stared at each other and giggled.

“Let’s Dance!” Sansa yelled and squeezed her way onto the dance floor. She began dancing the best she could with her extravagant dress. Soon a friend came up to them handing him back his beer.

“I got some, E if you guys want any,” he said. Her dance partner smiled taking the small pill from his friend and placed it on his tongue. “How about you, my lady!” he asked. Sansa smiled nervously but shook her head.

“No it’s okay,” she said with a wave of her hand. The guy nodded as he gave his friend an awkward high five and left. They continued to dance, his big blue eyes dilated a bit as the lights around them swirled. “I want something to drink,” Sansa said. “I’ll be right back,” she said squeezing her way out.

“I’ll come with you, don’t want anyone to lay a hand on you my Highness,” he said with a grin. Sansa smiled with a shrug. She felt his hand guiding her gently on her back. He was clearly interested in her, she grabbed a Cape Cod as he grabbed another beer.

“What’s your name?” Sansa finally asked. He smiled.

“It’s Edwin Locke,” he answered with a toothy grin. “You want to go someplace private?” he asked. Sansa shrugged. He grabbed her hand and started leading her through the crowd. A dancer bumped into her spilling some of her drink. “Here I got an idea!” he said, he grabbed her drink and his beer and held them up high above their heads. “Follow me!” he said leading the way through the dance floor. She followed him upstairs to a room. He opened it and closed the door.

“Whose room is this?” she asked. He smiled.

“I don’t know,” he answered handing her back her drink. He made his way towards the room’s computer chair and sat on it spinning around like a child. Sansa laughed as she sat on the bed. Bouncing a bit playfully.

“What’s your name?” he asked finally. Sansa smiled looking down at her drink, it fizzed a bit.

“It’s Sansa, Sansa Stark,” she said taking a sip.

“Stark, I’ve heard of that name, I swear it,” he said looking about the room nervously.

“It seems everyone has,” she answered. They were quiet for a while. “What are you studying?” she asked. He looked away and picked up an object that was nearby.

“Law, how about you?” he asked. Sansa grinned and shrugged.

“Don’t know yet, just the basics I suppose,” she answered. “I just wanted to get out of the house,” she added.

“Yeah I know what you mean, my father is a real asshole,” he added chugging down the rest of his beer.

“Mines not,” she answered back feeling suddenly numb. Her heart sunk, she missed her family. She also felt dizzy.

“Are you alright?” he asked suddenly. Sansa shook her head, first slowly as a reply then vigorously trying to wake herself up.

“I feel weird,” she said dropping her cup. Edwin made his way towards his side and placed his arm around her shoulder. “Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said. Sansa lazily looked up at his direction.

“How am I suppose…to know…I don’t…oh god,” she said slowly, her brain processing fighting off the darkness surrounding her. She felt like she was going to faint or fall asleep, she couldn’t tell which one. He suddenly moved in and kissed her. She closed her eyes giving in for a moment before pulling away. “No,” she said. He smiled as went in for another kiss. Sansa pulled back and bit him. He pulled away and looked at his lip.

“Owe…you bitch,” he said. Sansa tried to stand up but her heavy dress felt even heavier as she found herself falling back onto the bed. She felt the world darkening as she felt him on top of her, he stared at her for a moment before pulling on her costume. Sansa's eyes closed shut.

Sansa woke up, naked, half tangled in the sheets. Her head hurt as she groaned she turned to her side holding her head and stomach. When she realized she didn’t know where she was at. This wasn’t her room. Her heartbeat began to speed up as she tried to breathe. “Oh god,” she said sitting up finally. She found parts of costume scattered. Her underwear off to the side. “Oh god…no… no no no no,” she shrieked to herself trying hard not cry. She was beginning to panic as she looked down at her body, it had bruises on her hips,  arms, and thighs. “Fuck…” she swore as she scattered about. She found her lavender panties and placed them on, she stood up and wobbled as she felt, something sliding out of her slowly from down below. She cried a weak shriek as she looked around for her costume. She picked it up putting it on as quickly as possible. She found her cellphone nearby and made her way out of the room.

She was still slightly off balance, hungover and not sure what. She steadily and barefooted made her way down the steps. The frat house was a mess, people were out cold, sleeping at different locations of the house. She made her way out of the house and into the lawn. She looked at street around her, she started to quickly make her way back towards her dorm. Her mind was blank as she was hyperventilating, she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think the worse. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she walked along the sidewalk.  Students were out and about some still in costume others not were out socializing, exercising, and riding their bikes. Unaware of what happened to her. She shook her head as she ran the rest of the way. She was out of breath when she reached her dorm, she had forgotten to lock it last night. Luckily no one decided to rob her, if that had happened she didn’t know if she could handle it. She ran to her bed and started crying.

Sansa cried for what seemed like hours. She felt, weak, helpless, stupid and violated. Finally, she managed to get herself up and make her way to the bathroom. She turned on the bath water and made it warm. She watched as the water poured trying hard not to cry once again. She stood up and stripped herself of her costume, she slowly slid onto her bath sat down slowly, her knees wobbling. She leaned back letting the warm water surround her. She hugged herself trying hard not cry. She felt weak, she felt stupid, and she wanted to drown. She sat there for a long time before she started to bathe herself. She looked at her costume. A princess, what a fucking stupid idea she thought to herself. She didn’t feel like one anymore, she felt like a victim. The heavy, well-covered dress didn’t help her at all.  It was modest and still, it happened. Finally, an inkling of anger came in and she slapped the water that was now cool. “Fuck! FUCK! I fucking hate you!” she yelled out before crying once more.

She had fallen asleep back in her bed. She woke up her eyes was swollen from all the crying. She lethargically made her way to her cellphone. There were four unread messages, 3 from her friends, one was from Arya.

Arya’s sent Happy Halloween. Sansa smiled her heartache, she missed her, Arya would never let something so stupid happen to her. She sobbed before reading the other three. It was from Lorna and Alana asking if she was alright last night. Sansa tossed her phone across the room before laying back down. The next day, Sansa had to fight the depressing thoughts that were coming in. She made way to her phone and called for delivery. She ate Chinese food as she tried to clear her head. How was she supposed to tell anyone? Yeah remember Halloween night, I got fucking raped, fuck you. She thought in her head. She wanted to say that to Lorna and Alana so bad. Though she knew it wasn’t their faults, not really. Sansa went to the bathroom. She took the costume and tossed it out the window. She stared at her lavender panties, they were one of her favorites. She frowned she stuffed them in a bag and threw them in the corner.

Sansa went back to school acting like nothing had happened. She wanted to tell her friends and family what happened but didn’t know how to go about it. Would they believe her? What about her family, how would they take it? Already they had gone through so much because of Robb’s death. She looked down back at her notes and continued typing.  Finally halfway through the week, she texted her friend Jeyne Poole. Jeyne suddenly called her.

“Sansa, is this some kind of a sick joke?” Jeyne asked confused. Sansa shook her head then remembered she could see that.

“No…it’s true,” she said meekly. Jeyne was quiet.

“What happened?” she asked.

“It was Halloween, I went this Frat party, I met this guy he drugged me I think, then I woke up, bruised and naked,” she replied numbly.

“Oh my God, Sansa…” she was quiet for a moment. “You need to go to the police, have you told your family yet?” she asked.

“I haven’t told anyone…just you,” Sansa replied.

“Fuck, Sansa that was like four nights ago, you need to go to the police now!” Jeyne said strongly.

“I can’t I’m scared,” Sansa said her eyes watering.

“Scared of what?” Jeyne asked.

“Everything,” she said crying a bit.

“I’m coming to get you, I’ll go with you,” Jeyne said and she hung up. It took five hours for Jeyne to arrive. She drove Sansa to the police, in her old small car. Sansa didn’t own a car but if she wanted one she knew it would be much better than Jeyne’s. The thought made her sad, Jeyne deserved better.  She drove to the police station and they both walked in.

“We need to report something personal. How we go about this?” Jeyne asked. Sansa stared at her friend then back to the police. He sighed before hanging up.

“How personal?” he asked confused.

“My friend…she was…she was raped,” Jeyne said lowly. Sansa smiled at how careful her friend Jeyne was about the issue. The cop sighed once more.

“Come with me,” he said leading the girls inside the department and into a room. There Sansa had to explain the night in great detail, step by step.

She found out she had done many things wrong after the incident but she was so in shock and ignorant she didn’t know how to act. After a few hours, they called her parents and told them what happened. She couldn’t hear who answered or what they said on the other end.

“Your parents are on their way, Miss Stark,” he said to her sternly. Sansa nodded. “Do you want some coffee? Donuts?” he answered. Sansa smiled, the first smile in a long time.

“No it’s okay,” she said and he nodded. They waited out in the waiting room. Sansa hugged her friend and thanked her. Jeyne nodded.

“Do you want me to stay until your father gets here?” she asked. Sansa shook her head.

“No it’s fine, I feel safe here,” she said with a sigh. Jeyne nodded. “Let me know when you get home,” Jeyne said. Jeyne soon left and made the drive back home.

 After a couple of hours, the door opened and her father stepped in. He looked around frantically and Sansa stood up, her heart aching, her emotions rushing up to the surface. Her eyes wide, she blinked a few times as her father saw her in the corner. Sansa ran towards her father sobbing loudly. She felt like a little girl once more as she ran into his arms. Her father hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Daddy, I’m so sorry!” she cried. Her father looked distraught and on the verge of tears himself.

“No..no baby, it’s fine, I’m here now, I’m here,” he said to her kissing her on the side of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm the next chapter will be different. It's slowly turning into a normal fanfic. Yeah it's been a long while since I've updated this.


	4. Smile

The drive home was dark, only the road, forest, and headlights could be seen. Sansa and her father were silent. She was happy for the most part, she was glad her father didn’t want to push her to talk. She was content being in his presence, she felt safe and she was slowly drifting asleep when he slowed down. A deer stood there in the middle of the road. It stared as it stood there scared and in shock, Sansa stared at it. Stared at its eye that reflected the light. Her father sighed as he finally honked his horn and the deer took off. Sansa looked down her father was the wolf and she felt like the deer, she felt like prey.

Soon they arrived back home it was midnight though her house was well lit. They entered the house, Arya stood there in shock and smiled.

“Sansa, you’re home!” she said happily. Sansa smiled, her sister looked happy to see her. Sansa nodded as she walked up to her and gave her a hug. Arya hugged her back and Sansa placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Why you up so late?” she asked in shock. Arya smiled

“It’s been like that, I’m going to bed now anyways, night,” she said making her way upstairs.

“Your mother is probably in the kitchen,” her father said taking off his coat. Sansa nodded, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. She found her mother sitting by the counter drinking coffee, lost in thought. Sansa stood there at the doorway and swallowed. Her mother looked at her direction and smiled slowly. She raised her arms up. Sansa slowly made her way to her mother and gave her a hug.

“Oh, Sansa, my dear, sweet, Sansa,” her mother said before kissing her cheek. Sansa tried hard not to cry again.

“I’m fine now,” Sansa said.

“Are you sure?” her mother asked pulling away looking into her eyes. Sansa nodded.

“Yes, I’m home now,” she answered strongly. Catelyn sighed and nodded.

“You go on to your room and sleep,” her mother said before she sniffed. Sansa turned around and realized her mother must have been crying as well. She slowly climbed the staircase and walked down the hall towards her room. She opened the door and turned on the light. Lady sat on her bed staring at her, her tail wagging. Sansa’s heart melted.

“Lady!” Sansa said happily. Lady jumped off her bed and ran to her. Lady stood on her hind legs and placed her front paws on Sansa. Sansa started tearing up once more, she bent down to pet her. “I missed you so much,” she said before kissing her. Sansa woke up the next morning, Lady was laying by her side as she usually did. Sansa smiled, it was comforting knowing she was home safe, with her family, with her pet Lady. Lady stretched before getting off the bed and leaving the room. It was her usual routine, she would wake up with Sansa, stretch head outside use the bathroom, go back inside and eat.

Sansa made her way back down to the kitchen. Arya and her brothers were already at school. She found her mother and father talking quietly at the breakfast table.

“You didn’t go to work?” Sansa asked.

“Ah, no honey, your father decided to take a few days off,” her mother answered. Sansa nodded as she made her way to get some coffee. Her parents were quiet staring at her tentatively. Sansa wanted to laugh it felt silly. Though she knew sooner or later one of them had to start speaking again. “So darling, what are you going to do about college?” her mother finally started. Sansa sighed.

“I don’t know, I missed yesterday and today’s classes,” she said sadly.

“Do you plan on still going?” Catelyn asked. Sansa shrugged.

“I don’t know,” she replied simply.

“Well you let me know and we’ll get your stuff and we’ll go and talk to the Dean,” Ned said strongly. Sansa prepped her coffee and smiled.

Her parents gave her, her space. Soon her siblings came home and they were happy she was home but they all knew something was wrong. They all knew there had to be a reason why she was here. However, just like her parents they didn’t want to ask her about it. Sansa sat in the backyard staring at the forest that surrounded Winterfell. The leaves gold, red, and orange. She sniffed the air, a fire was burning. She missed her home. Soon Arya came out holding a book.

“Hi,” Arya said with a smile and sat down on a chair nearby. Sansa smiled.

“What are you reading?” she asked. Arya turned a page.

“To Kill a Mockingbird,” Arya answered. Sansa nodded.

“It’s a good book” she replied.

“So far, so good,” Arya said. They were both quiet for a while. Finally, Sansa got the nerve to say something.

“I was raped,” she started simply. Arya looked up her book and stared at her confused. Sansa looked down ashamed. “At Halloween, I got drunk, I got drugged or something, I woke up, naked and bruised,” she said sternly. Arya stared at her.

“Who did it?” she asked strongly. Sansa looked down and shrugged.

“A boy named Edwin Locke,” she said. Arya got up and suddenly went back inside. Sansa sighed, she didn’t know what to expect from her sister, though, her actions always surprised her. She knew Arya wouldn’t give her pity and she didn’t.

A few hours later Sansa sat by the fire reading a book as well. It was a children’s book, The Wind in the Willows. It gave her comfort though, it kept her thoughts away from the incident and relaxed her. However, the door opened and Jon stormed into the house followed by Arya.

“Jon!” Rickon said happily.

“Where is she?” Jon asked. Soon Ned appeared.

“Ah, Jon now calm down,” Ned said to Jon holding his shoulders. Soon Jon noticed her and came towards her. “Don’t you dare force her,” Ned warned.

“What happened?” he asked. Sansa closed her book, confused.

“Jon!” Ned yelled.

“Arya told me what happened, where is the fucking bastard?” he asked.

“Damn it, Jon!” Ned yelled. Sansa stood up.

“No its okay, Dad,” Sansa said. Sansa then glared at Ayra tilting her head. She sighed looking back up at Jon.

“I don’t know, he’s back at Stony Shore, I suppose,” Sansa said. Jon bit his lower lip and pushed his hair back.

“Fuck!” he said angrily.

“Jon come with me, we’ll talk outside,” Ned said. Jon looked defeated but followed Ned out.

“It’s a good thing, cause Mum is here,” Rickon said going back to his room.

“Nice job, Arya,” Sansa said angrily.

“What?” Arya said walking away as well. Sansa shook her head and pushed her red hair back. She sat back down frustrated.

Soon, Jon, Ned, and Sansa returned back to the college with the police report. It took a couple of hours to drop out, meanwhile, Jon and Ned gathered all her stuff and stuffed it in the van. After a few hours, they drove back home. They were quiet for the most part, Ned kept talking how Jon could have gone to college if he wanted to as well. Though Jon wasn’t interested. I think partially her father had wished he had gone, probably to watch over her. It was too late. They stopped to eat someplace. A small diner, Sansa felt safe with her brother and father as if Edwin ever jumped out from somewhere or appeared, she would tell her father and like a pair of wolves, they would tear Edwin apart. Tear him to shreds. The thought made her smile.

They arrived home and Sansa was getting used to living at home again. A couple of days later, the police called. They had bad news they couldn’t find an Edwin Locke anywhere, he had no police records, he wasn’t even enrolled at her college. Sansa’s heart sunk.  “Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m sorry but we’re positive, perhaps you heard the name wrong? Maybe you can speak to some of your peers, perhaps they may know something that could help,” he said. Sansa sighed feeling hurt and weak.

“I’ll try,” she said defeated. “Goodbye,” she hung up. Sansa sat on her bed feeling helpless. Soon Arya came in.

“What happened?” she asked. Sansa gave her a look. She should have known her sister would be nosy enough to listen.

“They can’t find Edwin anywhere like he doesn’t even exist,” Sansa said frustrated. Arya nodded.

“Asshole,” she said and left. Sansa chuckled. Soon Sansa told her parents the news and her mother looked disappointed, her father was just as pissed as Jon was suddenly. He made his way toward the liquor cabinet and started drinking.

“Who’s been drinking the Vodka?” he asked angrily.

“Well I haven’t been here that long,” Sansa responded.

“Arya!” Ned yelled angrily. Her mother shook her head before looking back at Sansa.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll find that bastard,” she said strongly. Her mother held onto a Rosary and rolled the beads in her hands. Sansa nodded and went back to her room. Later that night, Sansa went down to get some late night snacks. When she heard her mother talking to someone. Sansa stood quietly trying to listen in. Her mother was talking to someone, it sounded like Aunt Lysa, she was telling her what happened to her and that they couldn’t find the bastard who did it. Sansa shook her head and sighed, I guess everyone knows now, she thought as she took a Debbie snack and a soda can back to her room.

Sansa had been ignoring her friends Lorna and Alana since the incident. The only person she texted was Jeyne. Though she decided it was time for them to know the truth. She called them both and told them what happened. They all sounded sincere and in shock. She told them that the police couldn’t find the man who did it either. Both girls agreed to help. Sansa was happy to hear this, though she didn’t know what they would find out.

A few days passed and Alana called. “Dude we’ve been asking around and we found out some news,” she started on the phone. Sansa leaned against her kitchen counter and listened. “It turns out every year guys from other colleges come and crash the party. So that guy you were with probably didn’t go here,” she started. “Though they mentioned you seeing you dancing with friends of a drug dealer, his name is Locke, though no one knows his first or real name,” Alana said. Sansa took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Alana,” she said happily.

“Anytime, girl, good luck,” she added and hung up. Sansa told her parents what her friends heard and soon after they called the police. The police said they will look into it. Days passed that were slowly turning into weeks and Sansa was starting to lose hope. One night while watching movies she received a call. She looked at the number she didn’t recognize and pushed ignore. It soon rang again, Sansa huffed and slid to ignore again. It called again frustrated Sansa answered the call.

“Yes?” she asked out angrily.

“Sansa, you finally picked up, you stubborn girl,” she heard on the other end. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Petyr?” she asked. There was a scoff.

“Yes,” he replied. Sansa swallowed.

“Why are you calling this late?” she asked confused. He blew out, he seemed to be smoking.

“I’ve called because I’ve been trying to help you,” he answered. Sansa’s heart sunk, he knew. She stayed quiet. “I’ve heard what happened, terrible. Just terrible, your Aunt told me,” he continued. “So I’ve looked into it done some research, I think I’ve found out who did this to you,” he answered sternly. Sansa held her breath not sure what to say.

“What?” she finally managed to utter.  He scoffed out a chuckle.

“The man you’re looking for is Ramsay Bolton,” he answered. Sansa swallowed wide-eyed and in shock.

“How, how do you know?” she asked.

“The lying fuck is the Police Chief’s son, his friend with a known drug dealer, Baldwin Locke. He said, Locke has a record, I’m sure which would have been worse if he wasn’t friends to the Bolton’s” he said. Sansa shook her head.

“How did you do this? I mean the cops… my friends-“

“Fuck the cops, Sansa, they’ve been ordered to push your case aside, an associate of mines hacked into the Police data base. However, to be sure I will send you some pictures to your phone,” he said. With that, he was quiet for a couple of minutes. “Alright did you get them?” he asked. Sansa sighed.

“Not yet,” she replied. They were quiet for a moment.

“Sansa, I’m sorry this happened,” he said simply. It was quaint yet it still sounded sincere. Sansa swallowed.

“I believe you,” she said then her cell jingled. “Hold on,” she said. Sansa looked at the messages and looked at the photos. Her mouth opened to breathe, it was him. Blue eyes, dark hair, strong chin, same sneer. Sansa looked away. “It’s him,” she said sadly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sansa said strongly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” with that he hung up.

The next day Sansa stared at the picture. She glared at it her cell phone, rage boiling subtly.

“What are you looking at?” Arya asked. Sansa pushed a button.

“Nothing,” she replied.

“No one looks at nothing that angrily,” she said. Arya snatched her phone and took off.

“Arya NO!” Sansa yelled as she started chasing after her. Unfortunately, Arya was small and fast. She ran out up the stairs so quick she had time to open her phone and get a good look. Sansa caught up slightly out of breath.

“Who’s this?” she asked. Sansa stared at her quietly. Arya looked back down. “It’s from Uncle Petyr,” Arya added. Sansa looked away, she knew she should have erased the pictures.

“It’s him,” Sansa answered. “The asshole who did it,” she continued. Arya swallowed and looked at it.

“Who is he?” Arya asked. Sansa sighed.

“His name, his real name is Ramsay Bolton,” Sansa replied. Arya nodded as she tossed her back her phone.

“Here catch, hope he dies,” she said and went into her room. The day was slowly passing and her nerves grew as well. Finally, Sansa got a text. She opened and read it. It was from Petyr.

I’m outside.  Sansa looked at her side.

“It’s Jeyne she’s taking me out to the mall and to eat, see you in a bit,” Sansa said. Her mother smiled.

“You have fun now,” she said. Sansa smiled

“I will,” she said. Sansa grabbed her jacket and headed outside. She walked down the driveway, which was actually a long driveway and to the road. She stopped to see her Petyr wearing some sunglasses, and a leather jacket. He was smoking while leaning on a classic car. Sansa smiled.

“Hi,” she greeted simply. Petyr looked up and smiled. He suddenly tilted his head.

“Looks like we have uninvited guest,” he said as he blew out some smoke. Sansa turned to see Jon holding a bat, followed by Arya who was holding her gun. Sansa rolled her eyes and looked back at Petyr.

“I swear I didn’t tell them,” she said sadly. “What are you guys doing here?” Sansa asked out back at them.

“Arya said you found the bastard, is it true?” Jon asked out. Petyr rubbed his eye as he stomped out his cigarette.

“Why don’t you ask Sansa,” he said glancing up at her. Sansa nodded.

“It’s true,” Sansa said looking back up them.  Jon smirked as Arya looked back up at Jon and smiled.

“Well let’s go get the bastard,” Jon said. Petyr started making his way to the driver seat. Sansa scoffed out partially in shock. Jon made his way towards the back seat.

“Well let’s go!” Arya said looking at Sansa who was just standing there. Sansa sighed and made her way towards the passenger seat. Once all in Petyr started driving off. They were all quiet for a bit.

“Nice car, what year is it?” Jon asked. Petyr smiled.

“It’s a 69 Mustang,” he answered. Jon smiled and leaned back. They were quiet once more. “Look, if you guys insist on coming with us, there is going to be rules,” Petyr started. “First, you do as I say, got that?” he asked.

“Got it,” Arya said and Jon nodded.

“Second, speak only when I signal or allow it. You’ll know what I mean,” he said. They both nodded.

“Lastly if Cat or Lysa ever finds out about this, it’s your heads,” he said with a jerk of his head. Sansa smiled at his gesture. They were all silent, no one protested. “Goes for you too, Sansa,” he added. Sansa nodded and looked out the window.  It took hours to get to their location, Ramsay was going to school at the Twins.

Soon they stopped at a gas station to fill up. Sansa and Arya texted their parent's excuses for not being home. They both lied saying they were spending the night at a friend’s house. Soon they all stepped out and got some drinks and snacks before heading back to the car. Petyr opened his trunk and pulled out some Ski Masks. He tossed two at the back and one to Sansa. “Put them on when I tell you too,” he said before making his way inside to pay.

“Something tells me Uncle is into some shady shit,” Arya said with a smirk.

“I thought he was an accountant,” Jon said in agreement.

“I don’t fucking know,” Sansa said looking at the mask as well. Soon he came back and they drove off. They GPS an address and came towards a street with a medium size bungalows.

“Where are we?” Arya asked leaning forward.

“The neighborhood is called Claymore, that house down there, that’s Baldwin Locke’s residence,” Petyr answered. “He’s renting, Ramsay is supposedly a roommate,” he answered. Arya nodded. Sansa looked at the house and anger rose. “Put your masks on, Jon you come with me,” Petyr ordered as he got out of the car. Petyr put one some gloves as Jon put on his mask and got out of the car as well. He waves his hand for Jon to follow.  Sansa and Arya watched as they walked up a few houses towards the Locke residence. They stepped up to their porch, the light turned on and suddenly the door open and a few seconds later they were in.

“Was that a gun?” Arya asked. Sansa tilted here head.

“Is it?” she asked. Sansa looked back Arya had her mask on already.  Sansa decided to wait to put hers on.  Soon Arya jumped to the driver seat. “What are you doing?”  Sansa asked.

“Preparing for a quick getaway,” Arya said. Sansa shook her head. They waited patiently.

 

Jon followed Petyr looking around nervously no one seemed to be nearby. Which was lucky because Jon knew they looked suspicious. They walked up to the bungalow and rang the doorbell. Petyr took off his mask for a second.

“Who is it?” a guy asked.

“Yeah a friend of mines said I can score some weed from you,” Petyr answered, he looked down making sure not to look directly at the door. The light turned on and the door started to unlock. Petyr put on his mask and pulled out his gun. Locke tried to close it but Jon stuck his hand forward and both Jon and Petyr pushed in.

“What…what the fuck…what do you want?” Locke asked scared raising his hands up.

“If you want to live you’ll do what I say got that?” Petyr said.

“Yeah..yeah,” Locke said nervously.

“We’re not after you or your drugs we’re here for your friend, Ramsay,” Petyr answered.

“Him?! Fuck him! You can have him!” Locke said moving out of the way.

“Na-ah-ah!” Petyr said. “Now listen carefully, because I’m only going to say this fucking once.  I want you to offer your friend a beer with a fucking Roofie in it. I want you to make sure he drinks it. If you warn him, you die, if you call the cops you better fucking leave the country because you’ll die,” Petyr said. Locke nodded. “Now go,” he said pointing the gun at him.

Locke made his way to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. He made his way towards the living room, he opened a drawer. He pulled out some Rohypnol and put a pill in it. He soon started to make his way upstairs. Petyr followed Locke upstairs the gun pointed at him the whole time. Jon stayed down stairs starting to second guess his actions. Locke made it to Ramsay’s room he opened the door.

“Beer break!” Locke said placing a beer on the computer desk. Ramsay took off his earphones and smiled.

“Thanks, mate,” he said taking a drink. “What you want?” he asked as he continued to play his computer game.

“Ah nothing dude, I mean I was wondering if you were hungry, maybe we can get some delivery or something,” he said. Ramsay took another drink and nodded. He clicked furiously with his mouse.

“Yeah sounds good,” Ramsay said his eyes starting to blink.

“Alright man, I’ll get us some pizza,” Locke said.

“No not pizza,” Ramsay protested.

“Fuck alright some sushi, sheesh,” he said he looked at Petyr nervously and made his way back down stairs. Petyr allowed him to pass.  Locke made his way down stairs and leaned against the hall. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. Petyr checked his watch. They waited five more minutes before Petyr signaled Jon to come on up. Soon they entered his room. Ramsay was about to conk out at his computer chair, his game on pause. Petyr pulled out a cloth bag from his leather jacket.

“Smile pretty, you fuck,” Petyr said as he placed the bag on his head. He tied it quickly. “You get his feet,” Petyr demanded. Petyr grabbed Ramsay’s cellphone and pocketed it as Jon did as he was told. Soon Jon and Petyr were carrying an out conscious Ramsay down the stairs. His friend hugged himself nervous. “Bring me your cellphone.”

“What?” Locke asked

“Your fucking cellphone!” Petyr demanded. Locke suddenly handed him his cell. Petyr grabbed his cell.  They turned off the lights and made their way out.  Arya turned on the car and drove up to the house, she popped the trunk open. Jon and Petyr tossed Ramsay in the trunk and closed it. “Good thinking, now in the back seat,” Petyr complimented Arya. Arya hopped out and got into the back with Jon.  Petyr got into the car and they drove off.

“Can we take these off?” Arya asked.

“Yes, for now,” Petyr said. They all took off their masks. They started headed back north. A few minutes later Petyr lowered the window and tossed out their cell phones. After a few hours, they pulled up into an abandon truck stop. It was practically dawn. “Masks back on,” Petyr said. They all did what they were told. “Alright everyone out,” he said and Petyr checked his watch, before opening the trunk. Apparently, Ramsay was still unconscious. Petyr and Jon dragged Ramsay out of the trunk and tossed him on the ground.

“He’s still out cold,” Sansa said disappointedly.  “What did you do to him?” she asked confused.

“Just gave him a taste of his own medicine,” Petyr said. “He’s been out for a few hours the drugs affects should be starting wear off soon,” he added. “Meanwhile you guys can have fun trying to wake him up,” he said with a clap of his hands.

“Seriously?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” Petyr said. Arya brought out her gun.

“Ah- we don’t to kill him, just _hurt_ him a bit,” Petyr said. Arya looked disappointed.

“You go first,” Arya said looking at Sansa. Sansa looked confused.

“Me?” she asked.

“Yes, he did this to you!” Arya replied. Sansa nodded. She walked up to him and kicked him lightly.

“What the fuck was that?” Jon asked trying hard not to laugh. Both Petyr and Arya smiled at Sansa’s feeble attempt.

“Kick him harder!” Arya encouraged. Sansa kicked him harder and Ramsay turned over.

“Better,” Petyr said pulling out a cigarette. Sansa looked at them and smiled. She suddenly kicked him again, he turned over once more. She was going to kick him again but suddenly he grabbed her ankle moaning. Sansa gasped as Jon pulled her away and Arya kicked his hand away from Sansa’s ankle.

“Good he's waking up,” Petyr said. “Hey, asshole!” Petyr started. “Can you hear me?” he asked. Ramsay turned his side holding his gut moaning. “Can you fucking hear me?” he asked. Ramsay just moaned some more. He nodded in his direction and Arya went up and kicked him. “Can you fucking hear me?” he repeated.

“Ughhh, yes!” Ramsay said.

“Good, so you like to rape women? You like to drug and take advantage of innocent girls?” Petyr asked.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ramsay shouted.

“Get him,” Petyr said with a nod. Jon and Arya both went after him. Jon picked him up as Arya kicked him the gut. Jon then punched him in the face. Ramsay fell back as they both began to stomp on him. Sansa just stared at the scene numbly like watching a movie. “Alright, enough,” he said but they kept at it. “Enough,” Petyr said but still they were beating into him. Suddenly Petyr whistled loudly. They both stopped slightly out of breath. Ramsay moaned as he began to cry. Finally a small smile crossed Sansa’s lips.

“Why…what did I do to you?” Ramsay cried out.

“You putrid fuck you know what you did!” Arya shouted out.

“Quiet!” Petyr said.

“No more playing with girls, no more raping girls got that?” Petyr asked. Ramsay groaned. “Got it?” he asked.

“Yes!” he cried out.

“Wait,” Sansa said suddenly.  They all looked at her. “I want to see his face, I want to see him cry,” Sansa said sternly. Both Jon and Arya looked at Petyr. Petyr nodded. Jon went over and suddenly took off the sack that was over his face. Ramsay’s face as swollen, his lip was bleeding his left eye puffy. Sansa scoffed. “Your gun,” she pulled out her hand to Arya. Arya brought out her gun and handed it to Sansa. She cocked it up by his head.

“I ought to shoot you,” Sansa hissed into his ear. “The pain, the misery, you caused me, the others. I’m sure there are others out there. Innocent, caring, naïve…now broken and spiteful,” she said. “How many were there?” she asked. He kept quiet. “Answer me!” Sansa said and shot on the floor next to him. They all jumped back. “Answer me!” she shouted.

“Answer her!” Jon demanded.

“Three,” he answered. Sansa scoffed and shot again. “Okay five,” he said. Sansa put the gun to his head. “Alright, nine! Only nine I swear it!” he said crying, snot running down his nose, saliva mixed with blood ran down his chin.

“Only nine,” Sansa said as kicked him in the face. “I want you to think of those nine girls and remember this pain,” she said. Sansa began walking back toward the car. Petyr nodded and they all got back into Petyr’s mustang. They were quiet as they drove off, Petyr pulled off his mask and they all started to do so as well. They were quiet for a while.

“I can’t believe you all did this,” Sansa said solemnly. “Especially you Jon, you’re supposed to go to the army,” Sansa added.

“I am, tomorrow morning,” he said. Petyr eyed Sansa as she looked back.

“No one said anything,” Sansa said in shock. “No going away party?” she added. Jon shrugged.

“It’s because Ma and her shit,” Arya said. Sansa turned back around and face forward.

“Still, you didn’t have to,” Sansa said numbly.

“We wanted to,” Arya said looking at Jon. “Besides who else was going to beat him up you barely even touched him,” Arya laughed.

“You did scare the piss out of him with the gun though,” Jon added. Sansa scoffed a smile.

“Yeah I did, it felt good,” she said hugging herself. It was around ten when they reached Winterfell. Jon and Arya got out of the car and started heading back up.

“Tired, need some sleep,” Arya started. “Night,” Arya said hopping out of the car.

“It’s fucking morning, Arya,” Jon said to her.

“So…” Arya said in reply. Sansa sat there pushing her hair back watching Jon an Arya walk up the driveway.

“What are the odds of us getting caught?” Sansa asked.

“I say the chances are slim to none,” Petyr said pulling out a cigarette. He lowered his window before offering Sansa one. Sansa took one out of the pack. Petyr took out his lighter and lit hers up first. Sansa lowered her window as well.

“Fuck,” she finally said. Petyr grinned.

“No names were ever mentioned, odds are likely they won’t find too much evidence,” Petyr said taking a hit.

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you,” Sansa said staring at him. Petyr grinned.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he said finally looking at her. His green-grey eyes locked onto her baby blues. Sansa smirked as she stared back. She was tired and all she could think about was leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Their tongues mingling, his hand on her hips, her straddling him. Finally, Petyr looked away, he took a hit from his cigarette and blew out the window. “I think you should get going, sweetling,” he said to her. Sansa nodded. She got out of the car and started walking back up the driveway. Sweetling, he only called her that when no one was around. It was like their dirty secret. Sansa slowly walked up to her house smoking her cigarette as quickly as possible. Once she reached the door, Petyr’s mustang roared away. She was his sweetling, she would be content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about continuing it but I'm lazy. :P Though reviews are super appreciated and it might motivate me more.


End file.
